Opéra
by EviLisa2101
Summary: /LAST CHAP UPDATE!\ Rentetan semua kisah perjanjian, penghianatan, cinta yang di harapkan, berada satu dalam panggung 'kenyataan'. Dan sebuah penyesalan serta dendam yang tersisa adalah akhir dari segalanya!/"My Esca Offerta, katakan kau milik siapa, Lee Hyukjae?/"Aku milikmu selamanya, Master adorare Dio… Lee Donghae…"\HAEHYUK!/slights!KyuHyuk, HanChul, Sungmin & other/RnR pls? :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Inilah panggung yang spektakuler…  
Dibangun dari tiang tanpa naskah tersusun…  
Bagaikan sebuah cerita masyarakat kecil…  
Kabar angin yang ikut tak tersampaikan…**_

_**Aku ingin kau menjadi Julliete dalam sandiwara sang Romeo…  
Aku ingin kau beranggunkan mahkota bagai ratu dalam Cinderella…**_

_**Dan inilah Show yang kita bangun sepihak…  
Sebuah panggung Opéra…  
Bertahtakan sandiwara kecil di sela penampilan kita…**_

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ +another Supporting Cast /  
slight!KyuHyuk

**Genre:  
**Mystery – Suspence – Romance

**Rated**:  
T+ (semi M)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, semi Mature Content, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

**-Author POV-**

.

_**Ratin, ratin swipji anheun eoneodeullo tto hogeun geukjeok, geukjeok seutorie ppajyedeulgo…**_

_(Latin, dengan bahasa yang sulit, kita terjatuh dalam cerita yang dramatis, Mengenakan pakaian, pakaian yang mahal…)_

_**Gajang bissan oseul oseul ipgo ua jom tteolmyeonso geukjangui gajang joheun jwaseoge manjokhan neo…**_

_(Wah benar-benar menggetarkan, kau merasa puas berada di tempat duduk terbaik di dalam theater…)_

_**Yeogin dareuda!**_

_(Disini berbeda!)_

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

"_**Disini adalah tempat Show yang terbaik, kami menghadirkan penampilan yang sangat bagus, dan ketahuilah.. Andalah sang bintang utama, My Princess."**_

"HUWAAA!" terlihat seorang _namja_ manis langsung terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Peluh jatuh bercucuran membasahi wajah manisnya yang seputih susu itu. Matanya kosong dan terlihat menerawang bagaikan tanpa arah. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Siapa _namja_ itu?" gumamnya. Nampaknya ia sangat kaget karena baru saja mendapatkan mimpi misterius yang mengagetkannya.

BRAK!

Mata bulat jernih yang tertutup dengan mata sipitnya itupun langsung terarah ke pintu coklat di depannya yang terjeblak dan menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Ia langsung bersungut ria begitu menyadari siapa yang—dengan tidak elitnya—membuka pintu dengan tidak berkeperipintuan(?) itu.

"Yak! Sungmin _hyung_, kau berniat menghancurkan pintu, _eoh_?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang di _pout_kan. Sungmin—_namja_ di depan pintu itu—malah menatap _namja_ manis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu, Lee Hyukjae. Mengapa kau berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sungmin—_body language_ untuk mengusir Sungmin dari kamar bernuansakan _strawberry_-nya itu.

"Yak! Tak sopan kau! Yasudah, tidur sana kau. Kalau kau berteriak lagi, kusumpal mulutmu dengan sandal _Eomma_ nanti." ujar+perintah+ancam Sungmin membuat Hyukjae langsung berbaring dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan _bedcover_-nya.

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

_**Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera…  
Norarhaneun opera chumchuneun nae opera…  
Neomu joheunikka jeongdabeun igeonikka…**_

_(Show ku, show ku…  
menyanyikan opera, menarikan opera, operaku…  
Karena terlalu bagus, itulah jawabannya…)_

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

"_**Kau melihat ini semua, chagi?"**__**Namja**_** tampan itu membelai lembut surai kemerahan Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan wajah kosong tanpa nyawanya hanya mengangguk seakan patuh dengan kata-kata—mantra—yang keluar dari mulut **_**namja**_** tampan berambut **_**brunette**_** kecoklatan itu. Mereka tengah berada di atas panggung megah yang masih kosong tanpa atribut dengan jutaan deret kursi kosong di depan mereka.**

"_**Lihatlah berjuta tempat duduk di sana, di sana akan ada berjuta pasang mata yang melihat kita dengan pandangan kagum sehabis kita selesai memainkan sandiwara kita."**_** ujar **_**namja**_** itu. Hyukjae hanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada **_**namja**_** tampan itu dan mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan kata-kata kebanggaan yang di lontarkan oleh **_**namja**_** tampan itu.**

"_**Dan setelah sandiwara Opera kita berhasil, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."**_** bisik **_**namja**_** tampan itu di telinga Hyukjae dengan nada yang sangat **_**seductive**_**.**

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Hyukjae langsung kembali terduduk di tempat tidurnya saat melihat adegan di mimpi beruntun yang sudah di alaminya selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Apa _namja _itu ingin memperkosaku?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan di tolehkan kepalanya dan memandang jam _digital _kecil berbentuk _strawberry_ _shortcake _yang lucu.

**Saturday, 2012/06/09**  
**05:45 AM / South Korean Time**

"Hah~" ia langsung menghela nafasnya begitu melihat jam yang sudah terpampang di depan matanya itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia langsung memutar sedikit badannya dan menurunkan kaki jenjangnya ke bawah tempat tidur. Dan langkah _gontai_ itupun langsung mengirinya melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan handuk—yang entah sejak kapan—sudah bertengger di bahunya.

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

"Pagi, semua," sapa Hyukjae pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga _hyung_ kandungnya itu. Setelah itu ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. Heechul hanya tersenyum ke arah putra bungsunya itu, sementara nampaknya Hankyung selaku kepala keluarga masih nampak sibuk dengan koran paginya hingga tidak menghiraukan teguran sang putra.

"Hannie, apa kau mau pacaran dengan koran itu sampai nanti malam?" tanya Heechul ketus saat melihat suaminya itu masih nampak tidak bereaksi. Dengan cuek ia pun langsung berjalan dengan mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng _kimchi_ di tangannya. Pelan tangan lentik _namja _cantik itu menaruh beberapa sendok nasi itu di piring kedua putranya dan piringnya sendiri lalu menaruh mangkuk itu di depan piring sang suami.

"Kau makan saja koran itu." ujar Heechul dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera menurunkan koran paginya dari balik wajahnya lalu melipatnya. Tangan kekarnya langsung terangkat mengusap pelan surai Heechul dan segera mengambil sendiri nasi gorengnya daripada memancing emosi sang istri tercinta di pagi hari.

"Ah! Hyukkie, hari ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan audisi untuk Theater musical Opera bukan?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tadi sibuk mengunyah nasi di mulutnya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Theater musical apa, _chagi_?" tanya Hankyung. Sungmin pun langsung tersenyum kearah ayah kandungnya itu.

"Begini _Appa_, sekolah kami akan mengadakan Theater Opera tapi di selingi dengan musikalisasi drama, jadi di dedikasikan untuk hari perpisahan anak kelas XII nanti. Jadi sekolah mengadakan pemilihan secara tidak langsung dari beberapa kelas terpilih dan unggulan untuk bisa bermain menjadi karakter di dalam Opera itu nanti." Ujar Sungmin bersemangat. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-kata kakaknya itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu kalian cepatlah makan, kalian tidak ingin melewatkan _moment_ itu bukan?" nasihat Heechul sambil menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan segera menyantap kembali nasi goreng mereka.

"_**Show ini akan segera di mulai, dalam hitungan waktu, kalian akan segera tau apa yang akan terjadi di balik kisah ini. Dan kau akan segera menjadi milikku!"**_

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Hyukjae pun segera gelagapan mengambil segelas air putih untuk adiknya yang tersedak tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan itu. Ia langsung memberikan segelas air putih—yang otomatis habis hanya dalam beberapa tegukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Hahh…" desahnya lega. Ia lalu segera menaruh gelas di tangannya yang sudah kosong. Dia kemudian berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang agak buru-buru karena tersedak tadi.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Hyukkie." Ujar Sungmin sambil melahap kembali sarapannya. Sekali lagi, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan segera memakan sarapannya—dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

'_Itu… suara siapa?'_

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pemikirannya sedari di rumah tadi, Hyukjae bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia dan _hyung_-nya sudah sampai di sekolah. Sungmin yang melihat adiknya murung akhir-akhir ini pun menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Beberapa akhir ini kau selalu murung—seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Hyukjae agak tersentak ketika mendengar bahwa pertanyaan retoris itu di tujukan kepadanya. Ia hanya berusaha memberikan _gummy smile_-nya dan terakhir gelengan bahwa menandakan ia tak apa—yang di artikan Sungmin dengan kebohongan.

"Yasudah, kalau kau tak mau menceritakan apa-apa." Sungmin kemudian turun dari mobil di susul Hyukjae kemudian. Hyukjae melihat Sungmin sudah pergi dari lapangan parkir sekolah menuju kelasnya—XII-2—yang berada di lantai 3.

"Bukan aku tak mau menceritakan _hyung_. Aku hanya tak mau kau merasa heran dengan ceritaku." Gumamnya sangat pelan. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi ke kelasnya—X-1—di lantai 1, hingga—

BRAK!

"HUWAA!"

—tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan hampir terjatuh. Hyukjae langsung menutup mata ketika tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Tapi, yang ia dapati bukanlah suara debuman keras—tubuhnya dengan tanah dibawah—dan juga rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, melainkan sesuatu yang… Hangat?

"Eungh?" Hyukjae lalu membuka matanya perlahan—yang tertutup sebagai antisipasi rasa sakit akibat terjatuh—dan mendapati wajah _namja_ tampan tengah menahan—memeluk—tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

DEG!

"_Are you fine_?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tercengang melihat _namja _yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ saja dengan tubuhnya itu.

—wajah ini?

—tubuh ini?

—rambut ini?

—dan suara ini?

'_Mengapa tak asing?'_, batinnya—tanpa sadar—menatap lekat _namja _berambut _brunette_ di depannya itu.

"_Excuse me_?" suara dingin dari _namja_ itu langsung membuat Hyukjae langsung tersentak dan mendorong pelan tubuh _namja_ itu hingga pelukannya terlepas. Hyukjae kemudian merapikan seragam sekolah di tubuhnya yang berantakan di beberapa bagian akibat pelukan itu. Dia kemudian menatap canggung _namja_ di hadapannya yang menatap dirinya datar.

"_Mi—mianhae_, dan terimakasih bantuannya." Ujarnya sambil membungkukan badannya ke arah _namja_ tampan itu. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil meninggalkan _namja_ tampan yang terdiam di tempat itu. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang pemalu itu.

SREK!

Ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati kakinya bergesakan dengan sesuatu di tanah. Dengan segera di bungkukan badannya dan di ambilnya barang itu di genggamannya, sebuah kartu pelajar.

"Lee Hyukjae." Gumamnya membaca nama yang tertera di kartu pelajar itu. Ia kemudian menatap datar kembali tempat tadi Hyukjae berpijak. Dia berjalan menjauhi Ferrari X5-nya yang terparkir di sebelah Lamborghini putih milik Sungmin menuju ruang guru.

"Hyukjae, nama yang indah,…" gumamnya.

.

(…dan kupastikan hanya milikku yang indah." Dan seringai kecil terpatri di bibir _sexy_-nya.)

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

Hyukjae langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di ujung lorong di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Baru selangkah ia masuk, ia langsung di sambut sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya. Suasana kelas sepi dan belum berpenghuni karena masih pagi itu tak menghalanginya untuk tersenyum menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"Kau baru datang jam segini? Biasanya 'kan kau yang datang pagi-pagi terlebih dahulu dari aku, Hyukkie-_ya_." Ujar _namja_ berambut ikal di belakang Hyukjae itu. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae, ia mengecup pelan tengkuk Hyukjae—membuat _namja_ manis itu agak meremang.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelan lingkaran tangan _namja_ itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah _namja_ berkulit putih pucat di belakangnya itu.

"Kyu, ini masih di sekolah!" ingat Hyukjae sambil mencubit hidung _namja_ yang di panggilnya Kyu—Kyuhyun—itu. Kyuhyun merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyukjae terkekeh melihat tingkah _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Ish, kau tak cocok begitu!" komentar Hyukjae sambil menarik-narik ujung bibir Kyuhyun dan menyentilnya.

"_Ne, ne, _hanya kau yang cocok melakukannya, _chagiya_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah bangkunya.

"Kyu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Theater musical Opera nanti?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap lurus Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan selingkuhan—PSP—nya dari kantung celananya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dan segera menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku tak terlalu mementingkannya, Hyukkie. Lagipula mana mungkin aku di pilih. Aku mana bisa akting." Jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mengetahui tabiat kekasihnya itu.

"_Ne,_ lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing, soalnya aku juga tidak terlalu suka akting." Ujar Hyukjae sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mem-_pause_ _game starcraft_ yang di mainkannya dan segera membelai surai merah kecoklatan milik Hyukjae.

"Tapi, bukankah di Theater itu akan ada musikalisasi dramanya, bukan? Berarti bisa saja ada _dance_ yang kau suka itu?" Hyukjae hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun itu.

"Paling-paling juga _dance _yang di bawakan balet atau mungkin _jazz_." Komentarnya lagi. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawabanya polos itu. Hyukjae yang mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa juga ikut tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya larut dalam canda yang biasa mereka ciptakan di pagi hari.

.

(—tanpa menyadari tatapan geram yang di berikan oleh _namja_ yang menatap mereka lewat ruang guru di lantai 2.)

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

TETTT!

TETTT!

TEETT!

Bunyi bel masuk pun menyadarkan anak-anak sekolah khusus _namja,_ Everlasting _Senior High School_ untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang asyik bermesraan dalam kelas—tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bosan yang di perlihatkan satu kelas X-1 padanya, dari kelas sepi hingga murid berdatangan dan ramai, mereka berdua tetap asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Hyukjae langsung bangun dari bahu Kyuhyun dan mendorong _namja_ kurus yang masih asyik dengan PSP-nya itu untuk segera bangun. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya—XI-1—setelah berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Hyukjae.

"Ishh.. dasar!" komentar Hyukjae sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Ia membiarkan saja kekasihnya yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu. Yah, Kyuhyun sebenarnya seharusnya sekelas dengan Hyukjae, namun karena ia sekolah satu tahun lebih cepat dari Hyukjae, jadinya mereka berbeda sekelas.

"Puas _Lovey Dovey-_nya? "Tanya—sindir—seorang _namja_ mungil di sebelah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menyengir dan membentuk tanda 'V' pada kedua jarinya ke arah _namja_ mungil itu.

"_Peace_, Wookie." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan jurus Myeolchi _eyes_-nya yang paling imut ke arah _namja_ manis bernama Wookie atau tepatnya Ryeowook itu. Mereka berdua kemudian kembali fokus ke arah depan ketika di lihatnya wali kelas mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Annyeong_, _yeorobeun_~" Sapa wali kelas X-1, Kim Heechul. ==''

"_Annyeong seonsaengnim_~" jawab seluruh murid.

"_Yeorobeun_, hari ini akan di adakan seleksi karakter untuk Theater Drama Musical Opéra kita yang berjudul…" Heechul membuka gulungan yang berada di tangannya.

"_Mystery of Opéra Love_." Seluruh murid riuh bertepuk tangan saat judul itu di bacakan oleh guru bahasa inggris mereka itu. Heechul langsung memberi isyarat kepada seluruh murid untuk diam, yang langsung di turuti.

"Dan sekolah hanya akan memilih atau menyeleksi 10 murid terbaik yang akan di jadikan pemain utama, dengan 3 tokoh paling utama. Serta 20 pemeran pendukung yang akan langsung menjadi penari latar cerita. Di dalam kertas gulungan yang terpilih ini ada 9 nama orang yang terpilih sebagai—"

"_Seonsaengnim_!" Heechul langsung menghentikan kata-katanya saat perkataannya di potong oleh Ryeowook yang mengacungkan jarinya. Dia memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukankah tadi _Seonsaengnim_ bilang akan ada 10 pemeran utama cerita, tapi mengapa hanya 9 yang ada di gulungan itu?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja_ yang memang memiliki kepolosan di atas rata-rata itu.

"Biarkan saya melanjutkan pengumuman ini, _ne_?" dan dengan polosnya Ryeowook kembali mengangguk. Heechul kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong.

"Di dalam gulungan ini ada 9 orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya. Dan tiga di antaranya ada di dalam kelas ini. Tentang 9 diantara 10 pemain saja yang terpilih, itu karena ada satu murid pilihan yang di datangkan khusus dari sekolah kita di cabang Amerika yang akan menjadi salah satu dari 3 tokoh utama. Maka dari itu sekolah tinggal mengumumkan 9 di antaranya saja." Semuanya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan saya akan membacakan 10 orang yang terpilih." Ujar Heechul lagi. Ia kemudian membuka kembali gulungan di tangannya lebih lebar.

"Untuk 3 tokoh utama, kita akan memilih dua di antaranya yaitu, Lee Hyukjae dari kelas ini, dan Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas XI-1." Hyukjae langsung membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Ak—aku yang jadi tokoh utama?" gumamnya terkejut. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundaknya berusaha untuk menenangkan keterkejutannya.

"Dan 7 dari 10 pemain utamanya, Kim Ryeowook dari kelas ini…" Ryeowook langsung bertepuk tangan kecil.

"…Kim Kibum dari kelas XI-1, Choi Siwon dari kelas XII-1, Kim Youngwoon dari kelas XII-2, Park Jungsoo dari kelas XII-1, Kim Jongwoon dari kelas XII-2, dan Lee Sungmin dari kelas XII-1." Beberapa murid di kelas X-1 langsung bertepuk tangan riuh ke arah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook. Bahkan ada yang memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Ryeowook menggumamkan kata _gomawo_ berulang-ulang, sementara Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis—yang membuat para _seme_ satu kelas klepek-klepek(?)—dan menganggukan kepalanya sekali-kali.

"Nah, kepada Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook, kalian bisa ke ruang Aula sekolah sekarang untuk di beri pengarahan." Hyukjae dan Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Heechul, lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju Aula serbaguna di lantai 4.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan semangat di samping Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae-nya sendiri malah berjalan dengan malas-malasan dan sesekali menguap bosan.

"Yang semangat, Hyukkie-_ah_!" Hyukjae hanya melirik dan membiarkan Ryeowook menarik tangannya menuju lantai dua hingga ia harus setengah berlari mengikuti langkah _namja_ manis itu.

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat besar bernama Aula serbaguna yang sudah terbuka lebar itu. Beberapa bagian ternyata sudah di sulap menjadi sebuah _Theater_ mini yang berkesan… _Gothic_.

"Waahh…" kagum Ryeowook. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk bersama Ryeowook di sampingnya. Di atas panggung besar itu berdiri beberapa orang yang mereka kenal sebagai _Sunbae_ mereka dengan sangat dekat.

"Ah, itu Hyukkie dan Wookie!" tunjuk salah satu pengarah di sana kepada WookHyuk. Merasa namanya terpanggil, kedua _namja _manis itu langsung berjalan mendekati kumpulan di atas panggung itu dan dengan cepat berdiri di dekat orang yang paling mereka dekat, Hyukjae di sebelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sementara Ryeowook di sebelah Yesung—Kim Jongwoon—kekasihnya.

"Ah, karena semua pemain utama sudah lengkap, kita tinggal memperkenalkan tokoh terakhir, Yak! Fishy!" pengarah itu pun langsung berjalan mendekati belakang panggung dan memanggil seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku _crew_ dengan memainkan iPhone-nya. Hyukjae merasa perasaan kurang enak langsung menerpa hatinya saat mendengar langkah yang menaiki panggung itu.

"Nah, satu lagi dari 3 tokoh utama." Ujar pengarah, Shindong, sambil menarik lengan _namja_ dengan _dark style_ itu. Hyukjae mengeratkan sedikit genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya pada punggung Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Entah, yang pasti ia merasa sangat ketakutan melihat _namja_ yang ia baru ia temui tadi pagi itu menatapnya dingin.

"_Hello, My name is _Lee Donghae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hae. _Wish you guys enjoy to be my friend_." Ujar _namja_ bernama Donghae itu dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang menatapnya takut.

"Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu pada Donghae." ujar Shindong. Semua yang ada di sanapun mengangguk.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_."

"Choi Siwon _imnida_."

"Park Jungsoo _imnida_, panggil saja Leeteuk."

"Kim Youngwoon _imnida_, Kangin cukup."

"Kim Jongwoon _iminida_, panggil Yesung sudah cukup."

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee—"

"Lee Hyukjae?" potong Donghae sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengenalkan namanya. Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Donghae yang menyeringai—mesum—ke arah Hyukjae.

"Ta—tau darimana?" tanya Hyukjae gugup. Oh, wajah polosnya yang ketakutan itu nampak menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

"Ini!" jawab Donghae sambil mengeluarkan kartu pelajar Hyukjae dari kantung seragamnya. Hyukjae pun perlahan mendekati Donghae, setelah berhasil menarik kartu pelajarnya, ia langsung berlari kecil kembali ke belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau ini Hyukjae, seperti melihat setan saja." Komentar Siwon. Hyukjae hanya melirik dan kembali menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan dan menarik Hyukjae agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Kita bisa memulai sesi pengarahan dari cerita. Saya akan membagikan sinopsisnya. Mari ikuti saya!" Ujar Shindong. Semua yang ada di sana pun ikut turun ke belakang panggung. Naas, bagi Hyukjae, karena dia paling belakang ia tak bisa menghindari Donghae yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku takkan pernah melepasmu. Nyata maupun mimpi." Bisik Donghae seduktif di telinga Hyukjae yang langsung mematung tiba-tiba. Dengan segera ia turun duluan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menatap horror punggungnya.

"Mak—maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil yang hampir mencicit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya membuat cerita dengan kesan Appa yang dark but cool and Sexy(?) XD #tossbarengHaeppa  
Ide di otak limit(?), kalau ngga di salurin bisa kacau =..=

Butuh **lebih dari 20 REVIEW** untuk LAST CHAP-NYA! Kemungkinan besok atau lusa sudah di post…

Just follow My Twitter if you want connect with me^^ , (please sebelum mention, follow dulu biar Lisa ngga bingung

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Life Stage

_**Inilah panggung yang spektakuler…  
Dibangun dari tiang tanpa naskah tersusun…  
Bagaikan sebuah cerita masyarakat kecil…  
Kabar angin yang ikut tak tersampaikan…**_

_**Aku ingin kau menjadi Julliete dalam sandiwara sang Romeo…  
Aku ingin kau beranggunkan mahkota bagai ratu dalam Cinderella…**_

_**Dan inilah Show yang kita bangun sepihak…  
Sebuah panggung Opéra…  
Bertahtakan sandiwara kecil di sela penampilan kita…**_

**.**

_**Dan ini adalah akhir dari penampilan teathrikal kita…**_

_**Dan kita kembali membangun 'kehidupan' terikat di balik panggung tersembunyi…**_

**.**

**.**

** EviLisaa2101_ **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Super Junior – Opera [Korean Ver.] **__as a Back sound  
cerita ini terinspirasi dan sedikit remake dari beberapa buku dengan judul: __**The Mystery of Opera Love (©Robert Martezius), The Phantom of the Opera (©Gaston Leroux), Forbidden Game Series (©L.J. Smith)**_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ +another Supporting Cast /  
slight!KyuHyuk

**Genre:  
**Mystery – Supernatural – Romance

**Rated**:  
T+

**Length**:  
11.720 Words  
(type: 2S—chap 2/End)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, **No Editing**, **Supernatural Mind and Activity, Max Imagination**, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, semi SongFict, **Outta Control **to write thisXD, Sexual Harrasment, the Diction make ur boring-_-, Bad Describtion/Definition, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**JUST GO BACK or U can GO OUT with [X] icon !  
**I'VE WARN YOU !**

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
DON'T FLAME MY FF WITHOUT A EXPLANATION DOESN'T MAKE SENSE !  
**.

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

.

.

PS: Di dalam _scene_ lagu untuk backsound ff,  
Lisa memakai Opera yang Kor Ver, tapi untuk drama nanti, (untuk membedakan _scene_  
dunia nyata dan juga Drama Opéra nanti)  
Lisa menggunakan Japan Ver, jadi jangan bingung yah kalau beda :D

.

Bacanya yang pelan ne^^ karena chap ini panjang dan membosankan :P

Ket: ********* (dalam drama Opera)  
**#####** (dalam dunia nyata)

—oOo—

_**Begin…**_

—oOo—

"**Eurrmmpphh… Euumpphh…" **

**Tubuh kurus, dan tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi Hyukjae itupun menggeliat pasrah di bawa tubuh **_**namja**_** tampan di atasnya itu. Gerakan menghentak di bawah tubuhnya itu memberikannya sebuah kenikmatan yang melayangkan angannya hingga kelangit ketujuh. Namun, rasa sakit itu masih ada dan terkesan mendominan di dinding terdalamnya.**

"**Heuumpphh…" pinggang langsingnya pun sedikit melengkung ketika titik terdalamnya di hantam dengan nafsu besar yang membawa keduanya ke dalam surga kenikmatan. Hyukjae kembali membiarkan bibirnya yang bengkak semakin memerah dan terluka karena terus-terusan di beri lumatan dan hisapan beserta gigitan dari **_**namja**_** bertubuh agak lebih besar darinya itu. **

**Hyukjae hanya bisa diam ketika tangan itu kembali menggerayangi, memberi tekanan-tekanan di beberapa titik tertentu yang harus membuatnya memekik dengan suara parau. Dia ingin memberontak dan melawan, namun apa daya. Dengan kedua tangan yang di rantai di atas tiang **_**nightstand**_** serta kedua kaki yang di cengkram erat hingga di buat terbuka lebar. Mulut yang di tutup dengan sapu tangan membuatnya hanya bisa menggeram, dan sapu tangan itu basah oleh **_**saliva**_**-nya karena terlalu lama di gigitnya, guna melampiaskan semua rasa sakit yang di deranya.**

"**Euuunnghhmmpp…" dan lenguhan itu akhir dari segala 'perbuatan' **_**namja**_** itu.**

"Huuahhh!" Hyukjae langsung mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dan segera memeluk kedua lututnya erat. _Shock_ dan takut. Dua kata yang menggambarkan keadaannya kini. Tubuh yang hampir tidak bisa tertoleransi dengan keringat dinginnya itupun langsung bergetar hebat begitu merasakan aura _nightmare_ yang dialaminya beberapa detik yang lalu itu. Dinginnya malam yang menerpa tidak di hiraukan olehnya. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya hampir sedikit memutih.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." beberapa nada isakan pun lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang merah delima itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya dan meredam tangisannya di sana. Ia takut semua keluarga—terutama Sungmin—mendengar tangisannya.

"Siapa… Hiks… Hiks… Kau sebenarnya?" bisiknya pada sekedar angin yang lewat.

.

(—mengantarkan bisikan pada _namja_ yang menyeringai menatap tubuh gemetarnya di luar jendela, dan pergi meninggalkan jejak, "Kau akan segera tau, siapa aku sebenarnya.")

—**OoOoOoOoO—**

_**Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera, naega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera…  
ige joheunnika da gibun joheunikka…**_

_Show ku, show ku, opera, __aku membuat opera__, opera terkeren di dunia…  
Karena hal ini bagus, karena __semua menyukainya__…_

.

.

**(…—kecuali sang **_**'tokoh yang di perebutkan'**_**…)**_**  
**_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai melatih setiap gerakan kita dan juga _skill_ akting kita untuk pertama kalinya mulai hari ini. Kita akan membawakan sebuah drama Musical Opera buatan dari **Marteziuz** yang terkenal namun masih sangat muda di usianya mencipta naskah dialog untuk Opera ini. Di sini kita akan mengubah ceritanya menjadi lebih modern dan musiknya akan kita sesuaikan dari zaman 1899, ke zaman 2012 sekarang."

Semua khusyuk mendengarkan penjelasan Shindong untuk memulai drama mereka. Tak ada satupun suara keluar dari bibir mereka, yang ada hanya helaan nafas dan beberapa kali dari mereka terbatuk untuk membuang jenuh. Ruangan aula—yang sudah di sulap—menjadi sebuah panggung megah—ukuran pertunjukan anak SHS—itu terlihat sepi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05:30, masih sangat pagi untuk mereka memulai hari.

Untunglah, mereka bersepuluh—bersembilan, _minus_ seorang murid kiriman dari luar—sudah di ijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti proses pembelajaran karena harus di persiapkan sebaik mungkin dari dini untuk pertunjukkan. Tanpa mereka sangka, pertunjukan mereka juga akan di tampilkan bukan hanya pada saat perpisahan murid kelas XII saja, tapi ternyata seorang _produser_ pertunjukan Drama Panggung terbesar di Korea selatan melihat _skill_ di atas panggung mereka yang begitu memukau, sehingga sang _produser_ bernama Kim Youngmin itu menginginkan mereka juga untuk segera mengikuti pertunjukan hingga kedunia layar kaca dan menjadi bintang terkenal. Sungguh beruntung bukan?

Namun, dari salah satu sekian orang peserta Opera, ada seorang _namja_ manis yang masih tidak terlalu tanggap dengan penjelasan Shindong. Sesekali mata indahnya melirik seseorang yang—ternyata juga—meliriknya tajam dan _intens_ di seberangnya. Hal itu di mudahkan karena posisi mereka bersepuluh saat ini tengah duduk melingkari Shindong yang berdiri di tengah mereka sehingga posisi mereka jadi berputar secara berhadapan.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau memerhatikan dan mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shindong kemudian mengangguk, "_Ne, hyung_." jawabnya sambil menggigit ibu jarinya dan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk kecil—membuat poninya yang agak panjang jadi menutupi alisnya. Semua yang ada di sana jadi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyukjae yang ia lakukan secara refleks itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita bisa menentukan peran sekarang. Saya akan mengulang sinopsis serta pengenalan karakter meskipun kalian sudah membacanya—mungkin—berulang-ulang." Ujarnya. Dia membuka sinopsis agak tebal di tangannya dengan segera. Dia menatap seluruh pemain dan kemudian kembali ke arah sekitar kurang lebih 25 lembar kertas—yang tadi sempat tergulung—menjadi terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa deret tulisan tersusun apik itu.

"Untuk pertama, kita akan menentukan 3 tokoh utama dari kalian bersepuluh." Semuapun mengangguk. Shindong tersenyum kecil dan matanya mulai membaca sederet tulisan teratas pada lembar pertama.

"Untuk peran utama, **Spencer Lee**, seorang _namja_ manis berwatak ramah, baik hati dan ceria yang cukup _hyperactive_ dan menyukai dunia tarian. Suaranya cukup bagus untuk di sandingkan dengan cara menyanyinya yang manis. Dia berusia paling muda di antara semua sahabat-sahabat dan kerabat dekatnya," Shindong mengambil jeda dan menurunkan kertas—buku—sinopsis itu dari depan wajahnya dan memandang seluruh pemain. "Untuk mendalami peran, kita membutuhkan setidaknya 80% sifat yang mirip dari tokoh pemeran. Ada yang ingin mengajukan pemain, atau mencalonkan diri?"

Semua pemain langsung berpikir lamat-lamat, tak lama kepala mereka semua—_minus _Shindong dan Donghae—ke arah Hyukjae yang nampak memperhatikan mereka semua dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Hyukjae?" tanya Shindong lagi. Semua pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Hyukjae ke arah _namja_ tambun yang menatap mereka meminta penjelasan itu. Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya, "Menurutku, Hyukjae memang yang paling cocok, karena ia juga seorang yang manis dan ceria seperti tokoh Spencer itu."

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan, "Lagipula Hyukjae setahuku memiliki _skill dance _yang sangat bagus, jadi mungkin bisa saja ia menjadi seorang yang bagus untuk memerankan peran utama ini. Apalagi sifat tokoh tidak beda jauh dengan Hyukjae." Semua pun ikut mengangguk membenarkan. Bahkan Donghae yang sedari tadi diam ikut mengangguk dan kembali memberi senyum misterius ke arah Hyukjae yang masih melirik takut dirinya dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Baiklah, karena hasil keputusan, semua memihak bahwa pemegang pemeran utama **Spencer Lee **adalah **Lee Hyukjae**." Hyukjae mengangguk gugup—sebagai tanda terimakasih—saat semua memberi _applause_ yang cukup meriah padanya.

"Okay, cukup." Semua kembali hening ketika Shindong memberi isyarat diam dengan tangannya. Dia kemudian kembali menatap baris kedua pada buku sinopsis cerita tersebut.

"Untuk pemeran utama kedua dalam cerita akan memerankan **Aiden Lee**, seorang _namja_ berwatak datar nan dingin, namun ternyata memiliki jiwa _psychopat _tersimpan di dalam dirinya. Memiliki obsesi yang sangat tinggi akan sesuatu yang di inginkannya, dan memiliki temperamental yang tidak terkendali serta berjiwa _possessive_ tingkat tinggi. Ada yang ingin mengajukan pemain, atau mencalonkan diri?" Shindong menjelajahkan matanya. Suami dari _yeoja_ kalem bernama Nari itu menyerngit saat semua terdiam.

"Apa Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bingung, dia merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu adik tercintanya, Hyukjae, yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sementara yang bersangkutan dengan ajuan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, "Eurmb… jujur, aku tidak bisa memerankan peran seribet dan seretoris itu." aku Kyuhyun. Shindong pun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memandang seluruh pemain.

Donghae menyeringai—dalam hati agar tidak di ketahui, '_The __story__ is begin…' _gumamnya dalam hati. Secara spontan dengan senyum—ganjal—pada bibirnya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Shindong pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang sedari tadi tak henti melirik—aneh—ke arah Hyukjae itu.

"Saya mengajukan diri menjadi **Aiden Lee**." Shindong tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae. sementara Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan pandangan menyelidik, _'Bukankah dua peran utama dalam drama ini akan berciuman panas dengan tokoh paling utama?'_, batinnya. Yah, dia sangat ingat bila di skrip skenario yang di bacanya kemarin terdapat adegan _deep kiss _atau mungkin _French kiss_ pada _segmen_ ke 3 nanti.

"Dan terakhir, adalah **Marcus Cho**, seorang _namja_ berwajah datar namun berhati lembut. Walau memiliki sebuah watak kejailan, dia adalah sosok penyayang dan berhati mulia. Dia adalah tunangan dari **Spencer Lee**, dan ia dengan **Spencer** akan segera menikah sebentar lagi. Ada yang ingin mengajukan pemain atau mencalonkan diri?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya dan mengangkat tangannya sambil berdeham, "Ehem!" Shindong pun ikut mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Saya mengajukan diri menjadi **Marcus Cho**." ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangganya. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Hyukjae kilat sambil memasang cengiran khasnya. "Aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan _**segmen ke 3**_." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, _'Memangnya ada apa dengan segmen ke 3?'_, batinnya,—polos. -_-''

"Dan karena ada sisa 7 tokoh saya akan kembali membacakan hasilnya. Karena kalian sebagai peran pendukung dari 3 peran utama, kalian bisa mengajukan diri." Ucap Shindong lagi.

Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya, "Saya mengambil peran Dennish Park," Ryeowook juga ikut mengangkat tangannya, "Saya sudah memutuskan menjadi Nathan Kim," Kangin berdeham, "Ehem, saya sudah memutuskan menjadi Jordan Kim."

"Figur saya sangat cocok menjadi Jerome Kim." Yesung menambahkan sambil tersenyum membuat manik hitamnya jadi tertutup oleh kelopaknya sendiri. Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Bryan Trevor Kim." Balasnya singkat. Siwon menghela nafas sambil ikut tersenyum menampilkan lengkungan pada pipinya, "Karena sudah terakhir, dan memang sudah keputusan saya sejak awal, saya menjadi Andrew Choi." Ujarnya. Shindong tersenyum.

"Kita bisa memulai latihannya sekarang. Karena kita hanya punya waktu 1 setengah bulan sebelum pertunjukan di gelar." Ujarnya sambil berjalan di ikuti seluruh pemain menuju ke tengah panggung. Kyuhyun berjalan di samping Donghae, "Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Hyukkie-KU bila kau tak ingin mati di tanganku. Jangan mencari peluang lewat peran, apalagi berlebihan mengambil kesempatan yang ada di _segmen _ke-3!" ujarnya setengah berbisik dan nada yang tajam pada Donghae. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Donghae menyusul pemain lainnya.

.

(—tanpa memperdulikan seringai iblis di bibir Donghae. "Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi di balik **segmen ke 3**…" desisnya ke arah punggung Kyuhyun dan berjalan menyusul ke samping Ryeowook yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yesung.)

.

(—bahkan mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Hyukjae yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka—tadi—langsung menundukkan wajahnya takut, "Hyukkie… takut…")

_Bukan cerita yang menjadi tujuan…_

_Karena yang di tunggu adalah akhir alur dari cerita itu sendiri…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Neomu joheunikka jeongdabeun igeonikka…  
Ige joheunikka da gibun joheunikka…**_

_karena terlalu bagus, itulah jawabannya…_**  
**_karena hal ini bagus, karena itu semua menyukainya…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

Heechul memandang sendu foto kecil di tangannya. Dia memandang dengan perih seorang _namja_ berparas cantik dan memiliki senyum manis yang sangat lucu dengan rambut jamur yang melengkung indah menutupi wajah kekanakannya.

"_Bogosshippeo, nae __aegya__…" _bisiknya sambil mendekap erat foto itu di dadanya. Hankyung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka itu pun tersenyum miris melihat wajah sendu Heechul—yang sejujurnya—sangat di bencinya itu.

"Chullie…" Heechul mendongak dan menatap suaminya dengan mata yang memerah. Dengan segera ia mendekap tubuh lemah istrinya yang bergetar hebat karena terisak itu. "Ssstt… _Uljima_, _chagiya_…" ujar Hankyung menenangkan. Ia membelai pelan punggung istrinya itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau merindukan**nya**?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul mengangguk—masih di dalam pelukan Hankyung. Dia mendongak dan menatap wajah Hankyung.

"Tapi aku menangis bukan karena hanya karena merindukan**nya**, Hannie…" lirihnya dengan suara yang hampir serak. Hankyung menyerngit, "Lalu, karena apa lagi?"

"_**I'offertames**_ semakin dekat, Hannie…" bisiknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hankyung kembali. Hankyung mematung seketika mendengar kata-kata Heechul.

"**I'offertames**_** adalah waktu di mana penyerahan **_**offerta **_**kepada **_**adorare Dio. **_**Dimana malam persembahan itu datang ketika **__**banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikannya**__**." **_Kira-kira itu yang di ingat Hankyung dalam ingatannya ketika mengingat perjanjian yang dahulu itu.

"Aku… hiks… hiks… padahal sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk menjaga Hyukjae di manapun. Aku tak mau dia di jemput oleh **Master** dan di bawa sebagai **Offerta** dengan segera bahkan tidak di depan mataku sendiri. Bahkan… Hiks… aku sudah… hiks… menjaganya dengan segera bahkan sampai rela menyamar menjadi KimHeechul di sekolahnya dan ia rela, aku tidak di anggap _Eomma_-nya oleh teman-temannya." Hankyung menghelus pelan punggung Heechul begitu mendengar keluh kesah istri yang sudah menemaninya selama 21 tahun itu.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Chullie. Kau sudah melakukan perjanjian **Scambio di corpo** dengan **Adorare Dio**. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu**nya **sebagai 'penentu awal'kembali datang dan langsung melaksanakan perjanjian itu dengan segera. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan**nya** kembali."

Heechul makin terisak kembali, "Hiks… Hiks… tapi aku tak mau mereka mengambil… hiks… Hyukkie. Aku tak mau… hiks… _kehilangan_ Hyukkie seperti aku kehilangan**nya**…"

.

_Tolerir hati manusia menjadi egois pada saatnya…_

_Dan sebuah 'ikatan darah' itu memperkuat tujuannya…_

_Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, selain 'menunggu'…_

_Dan berharap semua pasang mata akan menyaksikan sebuah perjanjian dari pengkhianatan hati sang 'penentu takdir'…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Mudae wi geu challanhan jomyeongraero…  
eokkae wi ssodajyeo naerineun geu galchae sogedo…**_

_dengan pencahayaan yang terang di atas panggung…  
di tengah aliran tepuk tangan yang jatuh di bahuku…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Namja**_** berwajah tampan menatap **_**namja**_** cantik yang duduk bersimpuh di depan makam yang masih baru dalam sejam lalu itu dengan pandangan miris. **_**Namja**_** cantik itu terdiam dan menatap balik **_**namja**_** tampan itu dengan pandangan menyakitkan.**

"**Kau yakin akan melakukan ****perjanjian**** itu, Chullie?" si **_**namja**_** cantik mengangguk mantap. **

"**Aku sudah merasa kehilangan **_**Taemin**_** seperti kehilangan separuh hatiku. Aku tak mau bila sampai aku kehilangan seluruh hatiku, Hannie. Aku sudah bertekat untuk melakukan perjanjian itu apapun yang terjadi…" **_**namja**_** cantik itu kemudian membelai perutnya yang membesar. Ada satu nyawa yang hidup di dalam perutnya yang sudah memasuki 9 bulan itu. Dia kemudian menatap kembali **_**namja**_** tampan di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon.**

"…**aku bahkan akan tetap melakukan perjanjian**_** Scambio di carpio **_**itu meski harus mengorbankan ****satu nyawa **** di dalam sini." **_**Namja**_** tampan itu mendesis perih ketika melihat **_**namja**_** cantik itu meremas perutnya geram. Dan menghentikannya saat merasakan kontraksi dari janin dalam perutnya. **

"**Offerta**_** akan aku ambil pada saat 4 April, tepat saat janinmu pertama kali datang ke dalam kehidupanmu dan melihat dunia. Terhitung dalam 17 tahun kedepan hingga kembali lagi pada puncak **_**I'offertames **_**di **__**4 April mendatang**__**, maka perjanjian itu, usai…"**__**namja**_** cantik itu dapat mendengar bisikan dari sang**_** adorare Dio **_**di telinganya. Dia tersenyum senang.**

"**17 tahun lagi, Hannie… Dan aku akan mendapatkan **_**Taemin**_**-ku kembali! Walau harus… menukarkan **_**dirinya**_**…"**

"Hosh… Hosh…" Hyukjae kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya kembali memucat—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia mendapati mimpi buruk. Ia kembali terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menekuk kakinya dan menatap menerawang ke arah foto-nya dengan keluarganya yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"Mimpinya… berbeda…" lirihnya. Dia menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya. Dua pasangan _namja_ dalam mimpinya terasa tidak asing di matanya, apalagi mengingat cara panggilan mereka yang begitu _familiar_ di telinga Hyukjae. Hanya saja wajah dalam mimpinya itu terlihat masih muda dan sedikit tersamarkan dengan sedikit cahaya silau yang menerangi mimpinya.

CKLEK!

Hyukjae mendongak dan mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok _namja_ imut yang merupakan _hyung_ kesayangannya, Sungmin, yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lemah dan meluruskan kakinya kembali. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat tatapan sendu dari Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan mengusap surai merah kecoklatan Hyukjae, "Besok tanggal 3 dan tinggal sehari persiapan kita satu hari penuh untuk pertunjukan." Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Sebelum pertunjukan, _hyung_ ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bolehkan?" tanya Sungmin. Hyukjae menyerngitkan dahinya bingung karena tidak mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Sungmin naik ke atas ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya erat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Dia merasa nyaman setiap kali dapat bermanja dengan kakak sulungnya itu.

"_Ne_. tak apa, _hyung_." jawabnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hyukjae dan menaruh kepalanya pada puncak kepala Hyukjae, menyesap wangi buah _strawberry_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khas adiknya itu. Dia begitu menikmati saat-saat itu, sebelum ia _kehilangannya_.

"_Hyung_…" Sungmin hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela nafas dan kemudian meniup sehelai poni yang jatuh menutupi mata kanannya. Dia sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap Sungmin yang masih asyik menyesap wangi rambutnya yang di hasilkan dari _shampoo_ wangi buah kesukaannya itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_Hyung_ mengenal… Taemin?"

DEG!

Sungmin spontan langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia beralih menatap dua mata bulat—layaknya dirinya—yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Dia tersenyum—palsu—dan menggeleng. "_Ani_, _hyung_ tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya. (—yang pada faktanya… tentu saja bohong.)

"Oh… Hyukkie pikir _hyung_ kenal." Ujar Hyukjae. Ia kemudian kembali menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Dia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus menerpa kulit bahunya yang hanya memakai _singlet_ putih itu. Dia menghela nafas dan mengecup pucuk hidung Hyukjae dengan sayang. Hampir tanpa peringatan mata indahnya yang sebulat kelinci mungil itu meneteskan air sebening Kristal. Ia mengusap kasar air mata itu dan merebahkan dirinya dengan memeluk tubuh Hyukjae sembari memejamkan matanya. Dia memeluk erat adik yang sudah hidupnya sedari dia berusia 2 tahun itu—seakan takut adiknya _meninggalkannya_ jauh dan tidak dapat di _jangkau_nya lagi.

'_Dia adalah 'penentu awal' yang sudah meninggalkan kita 17 tahun yang lalu, Hyukkie…'_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Moduga hanbeonjjeum kkum kkun sarang, baesinkkajido…  
I jjarbeun 3bun, 4bun geu ane da itdago…**_

_Cinta yang di impikan oleh semua orang, juga pengkhianatan…  
sangat singkat hanya 3-4 menit semua ada di dalamnya…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baro yeogida…  
**__semua ada di sini secara langsung…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Datanglah dalam pertunjukan Theater of Drama Musical Opéra **

"**Mystery of Opéra Love"**

**Pada 4 April 2012, bertempat di Aula serbaguna Everlasting Senior High School, pukul 07:00 AM s/d selesai.**

**Gratis, dan anda akan di suguhi penampilan teathrikal khas dari kami yang sangat menarik dan di jamin berbeda!**

**Datang segera!**

**.**

**Di sponsori oleh:**

**Kim Youngmin, **_**producer and owned**_** of SM Broadcast Ent.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seluruh pejalan kaki menatap selebarang yang di tampilkan di sepanjang jalan yang menempel di dinding-dinding itu. Sepertinya selebaran berukuran 50x60 cm itu sungguh menarik hingga di kerubungi banyak orang.

"Wah, berarti pertunjukannya besok dong?"

"Ah, hebat sekali, padahal hanya drama treatrikal yang di perankan anak sekolah. Tapi bisa di sponsori oleh Kim Youngmin."

"Kim Youngmin itu produser sekaligus pemilik perusahaan SM Broadcast Entertainment itukan? Itukan perusahaan penyalur bakat terbesar di Korea, bahkan sekarang hendak melebarkan sayap hingga menanam saham hingga keluar mancanegara."

"Aku jadi tak sabar menontonnya!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah nampaknya beberapa ocehan dari pejalan kaki yang membaca selebaran di papan pengumuman jalan itu. Mereka nampak berantusias dengan apa yang terdapat di dalam selebaran itu.

_Sebuah pertunjukan adalah drama kecil yang tersusun dalan naskah bertuliskan tinta bertemporari yang di ukir dengan perasaan yang gundah dan dalam menusuk jiwa pembacanya sehingga ikut hanyut dalam pasang mata tak terhitung jumlahnya ketika menyaksikannya…_

_Dan…_

_Terkadang apa yang tersaji dalam cerita adalah gambaran dan sebuah pandangan nyata dari kisah sang penulis cerita itu sendiri…_

_Sehingga sang saksi dari segala kisah dapat meresap adanya rasa kejujuran dari sebuah kenyataan pahit yang ada pada cerita yang telah melekat penuh dendam dan penghiatanan dalam hati…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera  
noraehaneun opera chumchuneun nae opera  
Neomu yumyeonghaesseo da micheodeul bonikka**_

_show ku, show ku, menyanyikan opera, menarikan opera, operaku__**  
**__sangat terkenal sehingga semua tergila-gila karenanya_

_**Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera naega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera  
Neomu meosisseoseo da ulgo nallinikka**_

_show ku, show ku, aku membuat opera terkeren di dunia  
sangat mengangumkan sehingga semua menangis karenanya_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

Seorang _namja_ tampan berbadan tambun itu berjalan pelan menuju panggung. Ia naik dan tepat berdiri di depan panggung. Sebuah _alert microphone_ tergantung dari telinga menuju sudut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum ke semua penonton yang sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dengan pelan dia menarik nafas dan melafalkan intro pada awal pertunjukan.

"**Selamat datang di pertunjukan Opera persembahan kami!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Benvenuti nel sogno di speranza, il pianto, e le vostre peggiori sogni!"**_

_(selamat datang dalam mimpi penuh harapan, tangis, dan impian terburukmu!)_

.

.

Sang 'pembuka' turun dari atas panggung menyisakan setengah panggung yang tertutup tirai itu. Tirai merah bersurai emas itu perlahan membuka. Satu persatu lampu panggung telah menyala menerangi panggung megah dari teatrikal kehidupan yang akan di suguhkan. Latar beberapa bagian gambar ruangan gedung yang bercahaya remang (*bayangin seperti di MV Opera*) begitu menambah kesan _dark_ pada panggung berukuran besar berkapasitas sekitar 25 orang itu.

(*A/N: untuk pembuka kalian bisa membayangkan MV Opera di atas panggung. Dan bayangkan ada Kibum dan Kangin di dalam MV menggantikan posisi Shindong, untuk kebutuhan cerita. Untuk mendalami sisi kalian membayangkan mereka tampil di atas panggung, membawakan lagu Opera.*)

"_Nante nante kagekina situation, sarani motto motto hamatte shimaudaro…" _ **Andrew** mulai berjalan pelan sedikit ke depan panggung dan memimpin beberapa penari latar juga teman-teman pemerannya ikut menari di belakangnya.

"_Saa ii kai? Masumasu miwakuna image… Kimi wa suikoma re tada mitasa re…_" **Marcus **mulai mengganti posisi **Andrew** dan berjalan menuju ke depan panggung. Dengan suara _bass_-nya yang khas, ia membuat beberapa penonton menjadi terpana akan suara emasnya dan penampilannya yang di balut dengan pakaian bangsawan khas abad ke 19 begitu menawan.

**Marcus **mundur beberapa jarak dan di gantikan dengan **Vincent **yang juga memakai jubah bangsawan dengan surai keemasan di bahunya, semua pasang mata itu menatap kagum sosok Sungmin yang wajah imutnya tertutup dengan _style_ khas bangsawan muda yang tampan dan membijaksana.

Ke sepuluh pasang bibir itu mulai bergerak, "_Nice show! Nice show! Opera! Odoru yo opera, utau yo opera…_" **Vincent** pun memberhentikan sebentar tubuhnya, dan memimpin semua untuk sedikit membungkuk. Memperlihatkan sosok manis **Spencer** yang di balut pakaian khas bangsawan dari Yunani abad ke-19 dengan _highlight_ keemasan pada bagian depannya dan warna abu-abu kecoklatan menempel di tubuhnya. "_Nee iikara! Kuru ni ikou ka!_"

**Vincent** kembali berdiri tegak dan kembali menarikan bagiannya, dia berjalan sedikit mundur membusung 45 derajat menuju ke belakang dan pola gerak _dance_-nya sudah di gantikan **Dennish** yang memakai pakaian khas Prancis abad ke-19. Namun, tema pakaiannya bukan bangsawan melainkan tema jubah kerajaan yang di padu dengan gaya aksen modern klasik.

_(*skip song*)_

Semua menunduk dan membungkuk membentuk pola melingkar menyisakan **Marcus** yang masih berdiri di tengahnya. "_Tokimeki wa itsumo totsuzen yattekuru… Kara yaburu yuki nakusanaide zutto zutto…_" semua pemain menggerakan tubuhnya masih dalam gerakan membungkuk dan mengikuti gerak tangan **Marcus** yang masih terdiam di tengah mereka.

**Marcus **kemudian membalik tubuhnya ke belakang, sama seperti pemain lainnya—menyisakan **Spencer** yang masih menghadap ke arah penonton dengan tangan mengayun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti lentingan tubuh para pemain yang mengikuti gerak tangannya. "_Moutsuaruto, henderu, vuiize… Kotoba wanakutatte… Kimi ga omou yori kimi niau opera…_"

**WUUZH!**

"_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!  
Odoru yo opera utau yo opera…  
Nee iikara! Kuru ni ikou ka!_

_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!  
Kiwadoi opera taitona opera…  
Saa iikara! Korega iikara!_"

**Jerome** secara fantastis langsung naik ke atas panggung menggunakan hidrolik dari bawah panggung. Semua penonton di buat terkesima dan berdecak kagum—juga setengah terkejut karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Leeteuk, bedanya ia menggunakan surai burung merak yang berwarna warni pada jubah bangsawannya.

"_Nee iikara! Kuru ni ikou ka! Saa iikara! Korega iikara…_"

Dia menggerakkan kakinya secara teratur dan menghentak sambil mengayunkan tangannya lurus dari depan ke kanan—sama seperti pemain yang berdiri membentuk pola piramida di belakangnya. Mereka semua memakai topeng setengah wajah yang berbentuk seperti topeng _zorro_ yang bervariasi warna dan ukirannya bagi tiap pemainnya.

Dan setelah menyanyikan bagiannya, **Jerome** perlahan mundur di gantikan oleh **Spencer **memimpin penutup tarian dan beberapa _break way back _(gerakan ke kiri ke kanan dengan kaki menghentak)dan—

Bibir Donghae melantunkan bait pembuka terakhir, "_Saa iikara! Zenbu iikara!_"

—lagu pembuka itupun, usai…

_Dan lagu pembuka __**Opera **__pun akan terus berlanjut…_

_Sampai __**segmen**__ berikutnya, tiba…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#####**

Hyukjae masih duduk dengan segelas air di tangannya. Meskipun gelas itu sudah kosong, masih saja ia mainkan dan sekali-kali ia pakai untuk menyeka bibirnya yang gatal. Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

SRET!

"Eh?" Hyukjae merasa kaget saat gelas di tangannya itu sudah berpindah tangan dan berada di tangan Sungmin yang menatapnya sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ke arah Sungmin, "Ish, _hyung_, kenapa senang sekali mengangguku, sih?" sungutnya.

Sungmin mendengus, "Kau itu, gelas ini sudah kosong masih saja di mainkan." Balasnya. Ia kemudian menaruh gelas kosong itu di sisi meja kosong yang terletak di belakang Hyukjae.

"Kau _nervous_?" tanya Sungmin, ia membelai rambut Hyukjae yang sudah tertata sempurna dengan _hairspray_ agar sedikit kaku dan tidak berantakan walau ia banyak bergerak saat pertunjukan yang di mulai dalam beberapa menit nanti. "_Ne, hyung…_" jawab Hyukjae lemas. Ia memeluk perut Sungmin yang memang berdiri di dekatnya dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya yang sudah terpoles _make up_ hingga terlihat makin tampan… dan manis juga imut dengan bibir merahnya yang mungil di saat bersamaan. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap belakang kepala Hyukjae, agar bisa menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kita di saksikan oleh Youngmin_-ssi_, _chagi_. Kau tak mau mengecewakan beratus pasang mata orang yang menyaksikan kita bukan?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan mendongak menatap Sungmin. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak gugup sama sekali?" tanyanya sambil memainkan kancing yang ada di baju Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mencubit kedua belah pipi adiknya, dan ia pun berjongkok di depan Hyukjae.

"Hanya tersenyum dan sedikit memantapkan hatimu, Hyukkie. Kau harus semangat, anggap bahwa beratus pasang mata yang menyaksikan kita menaruh kepercayaan padamu, sampai kau berhasil membuat mereka puas dengan peranmu, kau akan merasa tenang karena beribu kegugupan dan beban kepercayaan yang di tanggungmu, lenyap bersama beratus senyum kepuasan akan hasil kerja keras peranmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Dia kemudian memeluk leher Sungmin dan mengecup sekali pipi kanannya. "Kau memang _hyung_ terbaik yang pernah aku miliki." Sungmin tersenyum—miris dalam hati mendengarnya—dan mencubit pelan pucuk hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"Semua!" semua pemain dan beberapa pemeran pendukung yang berada di belakang panggung langsung menoleh kepada Shindong yang baru turun dari atas panggung yang masih tertutup—kembali. "Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanyanya yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Untuk pemain _segmen_ satu segera ke atas panggung, beberapa menit lagi tirai akan di buka dan cerita akan segera dimulai." Beberapa dari mereka kemudian mengangguk. Donghae, Sungmin, dan Siwon langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke atas panggung mengikuti Shindong. Dua orang _figuran_ tambahan bernama Kevin dan Eli pun berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"_Fighting, hyung_!" teriak Hyukjae dari bawah panggung sambil mengepalkan tangannya si udara. Sungmin—yang merasa sorakan semangat itu di tujukan padanya—langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan mengangkat jempolnya ke udara kemudian kembali berjalan menuju tengah panggung.

"Kau juga, _baby_." Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar bisikan semangat dari Kyuhyun itu. Dia tersenyum makin lebar saat Kyuhyun menautkan jari-jari mereka bersamaan. Dia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas—menimbulkan semburat _pink_ pada kedua pipi _chubby_-nya yang agak tirus—dan merebahkan kepalanya di sisi bahu Kyuhyun.

.

(—tanpa menyadari tatapan geram yang di tujukan seseorang yang masih berdiri di atas tangga menuju panggung tak jauh dari kursi tempat rias yang mereka duduki. Ia kembali berjalan dan menyeringai menuju tengah panggung dan berdiri tepat beberapa jengkal dari Sungmin.)

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Neomu yumyeonghaesseo da micheodeul bonikka…**_

_sangat terkenal hingga semua tergila-gila karenanya…_

_**Neomu meosisseoseo da ulgo nallinikka**_**…**

_sangat mengagumkan sehingga semua menangis karenanya…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

*******  
**_**segmen**_** 1  
**_**'the time'…**_**  
********

Diatas panggung dengan _background_ ruang tamu sebuah mewah itu berdiri seorang _namja_ tampan dengan _blazzer_ mewah berwarna hitam dengan surai kemerahan dan kebiruan di tiap sisinya itu. Dari gurat wajah mempesonanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas sebuah kebimbangan.

"**Aiden**_**. **__Are you OK?_" tanya seorang ber-_blazzer_ merah lainnya namun surainya berwarna keemasan.

"_I'm fine, _**Vincent**. Aku hanya cemas menunggu diri**nya**." Vincent tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati **Aiden** yang kini duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia di atas panggung itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Ujar **Vincent **sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya. **Aiden** yang tengah memejamkan matanya langsung terdiam dan sontak membuka matanya. Sedikit lengkungan tipis—seringai—terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada **Vincent** yang menyerahkannya selembar foto _namja_ manis di dalamnya. Dia tersenyum misterius melihat foto itu.

"**Spencer Lee**, dia adalah tunangan dari musuh bebuyutanmu." **Aiden** menyeringai dan menopang dagunya dengan jempol kiri dan siku menempel di tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di perutnya.

"Ah! Tunangan **Marcus**_, huh_? Hebat sekali kau berhasil membujuknya ikut ambil peran dalam dramaku." Cibirnya. **Vincent** mendengus dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal di sebelah **Aiden**. "Susah untuk mendapatkannya. Aku harus bisa meluluhkan hati **Andrew Choi**, ayah angkatnya.

"**Aiden**… kau akan segera mendapatkan **Spencer **apapun yang terjadi…" **Vincent** terkekeh mendengar gumaman **Aiden**yang terdengar konyol di telinganya.

"_Yeah, yeah,_ kau akan mendapatkan**nya**, tuan **Aiden Lee**!" **Aiden** tersenyum puas mendengar gurauan **Vincent**.

"Kau perlu tahu, siapa yang aku bawa." Ujar **Vincent** serius. Donghae menghentikan kekehannya dan menatap serius **Vincent**.

"_Who_?" tanyanya. **Vincent** menjentikan sekali jarinya dan dua orang _valet_-nya datang membawa seorang _namja_ tampan dengan balutan pakaian _khas_ bangsawan muda tersuraikan bulu burung _phoenix_ dan berwarna merah darah tergantung di pucuk symbol kerajaan yang terkait pada bajunya.

"Ah, _hi_,**Andrew**." _Namja_ tampan bernama **Andrew** itu menampakan senyum kecil dan mengajak ajakan **Aiden** untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi?" tanya **Aiden **_to the point_.

"Aku menyerahkan jiwa putraku, **Spencer Lee**, padamu…" ujarnya—membuat ukiran seringai makin membesar di bibir **Aiden**. Mereka larut dalam pembicaraan itu.

.

(—tanpa memperdulikan seorang _namja_ tampan dan _namja_ cantik yang duduk di deretan kursi penonton paling depan merasa _familiar_ akan peran kedua orang di atas itu—melupak seorang _aegya_ mereka yang juga masih duduk di sana. "Seperti… aku dan… **Dio**…" gumam sang _namja_ tampan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada **Aiden** dan **Andrew** yang masih menjalankan peran mereka.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-#####-**

Hyukjae menggigit-gigit kecil jarinya. Suara _background_dari musik Opera masih terdengar di telinganya—namun sudah mendekati beberapa bait terakhir. Ini sudah pertanda ia akan ikut masuk dalam peran, di _segmen_ kedua.

ZRRRTTT!

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara tirai yang tertutup. Derap langkah menuruni panggung pun juga mulai terdengar beriringan di telinganya. Ia tersenyum dan berlari menghambur—memeluk Sungmin yang turun dari panggung paling terakhir.

"_Hyung_, kau hebat!" pujinya sambil memeluk leher Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum. "Segeralah naik ke atas panggung. Wookie, Bummie dan Kyuhyunnie sudah naik ke atas." Hyukjae mengangguk dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung sambil merangkul Shindong yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Donghae?" tegur Sungmin pada Donghae yang tengah menatap Hyukjae—yang sudah hilang di telan(?) tangga masuk panggung. Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin kemudian tersenyum.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk istirahat—dan menyeringai dalam hati, _'Tinggal satu segmen lagi, Hyukkie chagi…'_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Swipjineun anchi na sumi cha maldo motal ttaega isseo ne mami wonhan geol jjocha mugeoun suteu beoseo beoseo…**_

_tak mudah, aku tak bisa berkata karena sulit bernafas, ingin melakukan yang diinginkan hatiku, melepas pakaian yang berat ini…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Dan itu kupastikan akan terwujud sebentar lagi…"**

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

**.**

**.**

*******  
**_**segmen**_** 2  
'**_**the true love'…  
**_*********

**Spencer **tengah merajut sebuah _sweater_ tangannya. _Sweater_ itu sudah setengah jadi dan tinggal menunggu waktunya jadi saja.

"_Baby_…" Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar ada suara panggilan yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Sedikit di dongakan kepalanya dan mendapati **Marcus** memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia menaruh pelan sisa rajutannya di lantai dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya. Suara dentingan piano dan petikan gitar dari belakang panggung pun terdengar hingga menggema ke seluruh panggung bahkan sampai keluar aula.

"_**When love comes, we welcome it together… **__(ketika cinta datang, kita bersama menyambutnya…)"_

Lantunan lagu ciptaan Sungmin dari sebulan yang lalu berjudul 'True Love' itu memang namja imut itu sengaja di ciptakan sengaja untuk mereka berdua nyanyikan pada _segmen_ kedua.

"_**We reached out with both of us and relate it…**__ (kita bersama mengulurkan tangan kita berdua dan saling mengaitkannya…)"_

**Spencer** melantunkan liriknya sambil menyambut tangan **Marcus** yang tertuju padanya. **Marcus** tersenyum dan menarik tangan **Spencer** hingga tubuh mereka tak berjarak lagi. Di tautkan kedua tangan mereka dan saling melangkahkan kaki mengikuti melodi yang mengalir.

"_**We are together because we are facing each other…**__ (kita bersama karena kita saling berhadapan…)_"

**Marcus **mengalunkan liriknya sambil membaca tangan **Spencer** melingkar di lehernya. Seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka begitu hanyut dalam alunan tarian dan nyanyian kecil dari kisah kemesraan mereka berdua.

"_**Braved all kinds of obstacles and protect each other… **__(menerjang segala macam halangan dan saling melindungi…)_"

**Spencer** mengikuti langkah lebar nan indah **Marcus** hingga mereka membentuk jalan indah melengkung yang nampak seperti _ballet_ dari kejauhan.

"_**We're dealing with and living by God path is given to us…**__ (bersama kita hadapi hidup dan menjalani alur yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita...)_"

**Marcus **mengangkat tubuh **Spencer** dan memutarnya dengan pelan. **Spencer** melengkungkan tubuhnya sedikit condong ke belakang sehingga terlihat lebih indah dari yang pernah di bayangkan dari sebuah tarian biasa.

"_**About our life together… **__(tentang kehidupan kita berdua…)_"

**Marcus** menurunkan perlahan tubuh **Spencer** dan kembali menautkan lengannya di pinggang ramping **Spencer**.

"_**About the love we both…**__ (tentang perjalanan kita berdua…)"_

**Spencer **membiarkan **Marcus** kembali membawa mereka menari dansa yang anggun dan terlihat mewah. Ia menautkan satu tangannya pada tangan kiri **Marcus**, sementara tangan yang satu melingkar sempurna di bahu **Marcus**.

"_**And about betrayal the two of us…**__ (dan tentang penghianatan kita berdua…)_"

**Marcus** melepas dansa mereka dan berjalan menuju sisi panggung. Dengan teknik tertentu—agar tidak di ketahui penonton—dia mengambil sebuah _bucket_ bunga mawar yang di julurkan Shindong, dan sebuah kotak merah kecil berbentuk hati.

"_**Only a 'bond' which unites us… just a 'hope' that brings us back… **__(hanya sebuah 'ikatan' yang menyatukan kita… hanya sebuah 'harapan' yang mempertemukan kita kembali…)_"

**Marcus** membawa bunga itu ke hadapan **Spencer** dan berjongkok di hadapannya. **Spencer**—jujur—menunjukan ekspresi keterkejutannya. _'In—ini tidak ada… dalam naskah…'_ batinnya.

"_**And an expectation there will always be the end, the end of determination that paid off… **__(Dan sebuah harapan akan selalu ada akhirnya, akhir dari sebuah kesungguhan yang terbayar…)_"

**Spencer** meneteskan air matanya. Melihat kesungguhan di mata **Marcus **membuat hatinya meluluh seketika. Ia tersenyum dan membelai pipi **Marcus** dengan tulus dan bahagia. Setelah menarik seuntai nafas ia menyanyikan sebait liriknya yang sekaligus menjadi penutup _segmen_ ke-2.

"_**Just enough to trust… We'll always be together, pass the time remaining… **__(hanya cukup dengan kepercayaan… kita akan selalu bersama, melewati waktu yang tersisa…_"

"**Lee Hyukjae, **_will you marry me_?" ujar **Marcus** lantang—melupakan semua penonton yang mendecak kaget akan pengakuan kejujuran itu—sambil membuka kotak kecil di tangannya. **Spencer **mengangguk dengan setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Dia tak pernah menyangka kekasihnya akan melamarnya seperti ini di sini, di depan banyak orang, bahkan di depan matanya sendiri ia melihat betapa romantisnya **Marcus** saat ini. "_I do, _Kyu…" lirihnya sambil menatap bahagia **Marcus** yang menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan permata _blue shappire_ dari Brazil itu di jari manis kanan **Spencer**.

"_**And happily ever after… **__(dan __bahagia selamanya__…)"_

**PROK! PROK!**

**PROK! PROK! PROK!**

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika **Marcus **menautkan bibirnya pada **Spencer**. Memagut lembut bibir semerah delima dan semanis buah _strawberry_ itu.

**.**

**.**

_Dan tirai itu kembali menutup…_

_._

_._

_Menutup untuk membuka segmen baru awal dari kehidupan…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Mohcareuteu, hendel, bije geu sogui eomcheongnan yaegiga hanado bureopji anke naega da boyeojulge jal bwa…**_

_Mozart, Handel, Bizet, Tidak perlu iri dengan satu cerita menakjubkan di dalamnya, Lihatlah dengan baik, aku akan memperlihatkan semuanya…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

**#####**

PRANK!

Semua pasang mata melihat ke sudut ruangan tata rias dan mendapati Sungmin tengah memunguti pecahan kaca di lantai. Ryeowook merespon dengan kaget dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan menghentikan pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan, _hyung_. Nanti kau terluka. Biar nanti di bersihkan saja oleh _cleaning service_ dengan sapu." Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali berdiri. Ia berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook sambil melangkahi pecahan gelasnya tadi.

'_Ada apa denganku? Aku merasa ada yang akan hilang dan membuatku menangis…'_ batinnya ambigu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruang tata rias yang menjeblak(?) terbuka.

DRAP!

DRAP!

GREEP!

Sungmin hampir terjungkal ke belakang begitu Hyukjae masuk ke ruang tata rias dan berlari memeluknya. Dia tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah menggemaskan dan kekanakan adiknya itu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sungmin. Hyukjae menggeleng dan melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. Dia menarik Sungmin ke sudut ruangan yang sepi dan mendudukan mereka di kursi panjang yang ada di sana.

"_Hyung… _err…" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup karena begitu bingung bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kata-katanya.

"Ak—Aku—"

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

Hyukjae menghentikan kata-katanya begitu mendengar riuh tepuk tangan bersahutan dan orang-orang masuk ke dalam ruang tata rias itu.

"Eciee~ Yang dilamar di depan banyak orang…" gurau Leeteuk.

BLUSH!

Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan banyak orang dan melihat begitu banyak orang menggodanya. Sungmin terkekeh dan menyambut Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Adik _hyung_ sudah besar, _ne_?" goda Sungmin. Hyukjae pun merasa wajahnya makin memanas dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Jangan malu, _chagi_…" Hyukjae sangat yakin wajahnya sekarang makin memanas, belum lagi dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Riuh suitan bibir para pemain dan beberapa _crew_ pun makin terdengar keras memenuhi belakang panggung.

"Hey, sudah! Jangan menggodanya terus-terusan. Kyu, sehabis ini kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini. Kau tau? Memasukkan suatu hal yang tidak termasuk dalam naskah itu berakibat fatal pada pentunjukan andai saja kau tidak memintaku merencanakannya dari bulan kemarin." Komentar Shindong panjang lebar. Kyuhyun yang tadinya berjongkok di dekat Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya kepada Shindong, "_Ne_, _hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah membantuku. Aku akan menraktir kalian sehabis pertunjukan ini!" ujarnya sambil memberikan senyum lebar dan mengusap punggung Hyukjae yang kini beralih memeluknya.

"Yeeee! Kau harus menepati janjimu, Kyu!" ujar semua anak dengan riang—kecuali dua orang yang memang pendiam di sana, Kibum dan Donghae.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu." Bisik Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. Semua yang ada di sana pun makin riuh menggoda mereka berdua dengan sorakan-sorakan lucu.

"Yak! Sudahlah! Sehabis ini **segmen ke 3**. Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon bersiaplah." Ujar Shindong dan naik kembali ke atas panggung. Semua yang namanya di sebutkan pun mengikutinya dengan langkah santai karena tirai untuk **segmen ke 3** memang di buka dalam 15 menit lagi.

.

(—Donghae menyeringai mendengar penuturan Shindong, "Dan kita lihat setelah ini…" Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya di belakang Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang saling merangkul mesra—dan menatap mereka dengan mata… memerah darah?)

_Kau takkan pernah tau…_

_Sebuah kenyataan akan hadir di hapanmu…_

_Tanpa harus memberimu tanda awal untuk meminta semuanya terulang…_

_Dan merubah segala penyesalan yang ada…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera  
noraehaneun opera chumchuneun nae opera  
**__show ku, show ku, menyanyikan opera, menarikan opera, operaku_

_**Neomu joheunikka jeongdabeun igeonikka**_**  
**_karena terlalu bagus, itulah jawabannya_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

**.**

**.**

*******  
**_**segmen 3  
'should this be a final?'  
**_*********

**Marcus **menatap sengit _namja_ tampan di hadapannya. _Namja_ dengan surai _brunette_ di depannya. Irama music pertarungan pun kembali dimulai.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" desisnya. _Namja_ tampan ternama **Aiden** di hadapannya hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku kesini tentu saja untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku." Ujarnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sabuk lencananya dan menodongkannya tepat di hadapan pedang yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Bila kau ingin mengambil **Spencer**, langkahi dulu mayatku!" geramnya. **Aiden** kembali menyeringai kecil mendengar geraman **Marcus**. "Dengan senang hati."

TRANG!

"_**And this is a world of cruelty… an expectation has been dashed again…**__ (dan ini adalah kekejaman dunia… sebuah harapan kembali pupus sudah…)_"

**Marcus** menggerakkan pedangnya dengan cepat, namun **Aiden** menghindar dengan cepat. Ia menggerakkan pedangnya berlawanan arah dengan **Marcus**.

TRANG!

Suara pedang yang beradu pun terdengar. **Spencer** yang berdiri di satu sisi panggung hanya bisa memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdetak di luar batas normal. Perasaan tidak enak kembali merayapinya. _'Kenapa… ini terlihat begitu nyata?'_

TRANG!

TRANG!

**Spencer** hanya bisa menggumamkan lafal lagu dari _segmen_ ke 3 yang harus di lantunkannya untuk pertarungan antara **Aiden **dan juga **Marcus**.

"_**We had an abomination… and that's how we survive…**__ (kita menjalani sebuah kekejian… dan dari sanalah kita bertahan…)_"

**Marcus** melayangkan pedangnya dan membuatnya terlihat menggerakan tubuhnya membentuk tarian menantang. **Aiden** yang tak mau mengalah menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan **Marcus** dan ikut mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah bahu **Marcus**.

SRET!

"Arkhh!"

**Spencer** membelalakan matanya. Sama halnya dengan **Vincent** dan **Andrew** yang baru saja masuk ke dalam panggung dengan tujuan ingin melerai pertarungan—pura-pura—itu. Mereka mematung melihat **Marcus** terjatuh di atas panggung dengan bahu yang berdarah dan luka dalam yang terlihat karena bajunya sobek di bagian itu. Semuanya bingung, padahal _property _yang di gunakan tidak berbahaya. Namun, kenapa bisa melukai?

"_**A statement has been seen in plain sight… **__(sebuah pernyataan telah terlihat di depan mata…)_"

"Donghae, itu tidak ada dalam naskah!" teriak **Vincent **ke arah **Aiden**. **Aiden** hanya menyeringai dan menatap **Vincent** dengan matanya yang—kini—sudah memerah seperti darah. **Vincent** mematung dan secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa membeku. **Andrew** tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena ia juga merasa hal yang sama dengan **Vincent**.

**Aiden** menatap **Marcus** yang meringis memegang bahunya yang berdarah dengan pandangan dingin. Dengan pelan di langkahkan kakinya yang jenjang ke arah **Spencer** yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"_Don't be afraid, baby_. Aku datang menjemputmu, sesuai perjanjian itu." bisiknya dan mendekap pinggang **Spencer** dengan erat. Menempelkan bibirnya kasar pada bibir pucat **Spencer** dan secara tiba-tiba—

PRAAANNKKK!

PRAAANNKKKK!

PRRAANNKK!

—semua lampu panggung pecah menyisakan seluruh aula dan panggung yang gelap.

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**No one can do besides waiting for his destiny to come…**__ (tak ada yang bisa di perbuat selain menunggu sang takdir datang…)_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**3 April 1994…**_

**Hankyung dan istrinya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gudang tua di pinggiran kota Seoul yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Suasana kelam dan mencekam langsung menyala bulu kuduk mereka yang berdiri.**

"**Kau yakin?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul menghela nafas berat, entah sudah ke berapa kali Hankyung menanyakan hal itu padanya hingga membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir secara jernih, "Jangan buat aku merubah pikiranku untuk membunuh anak ini di depan matamu, Hannie. Lebih baik ia hidup menjadi **_**Esca**_** sang **_**adorare Dio**_**, daripada mati di tanganku hanya karena sebuah pelampiasan." Ujarnya dengan datar. **

**Hankyung mengangguk mengerti dan menuntun istrinya yang hamil tua itu. Mereka sampai di depan pintu yang sudah berlumut dan berkarat dari gedung tua yang sangat sepi di tengah hutan itu.**

**Hankyung merogoh sebuah kertas yang ada di kantungnya dan membukanya, "**_**Abbiamo aperto la porta ád **_**adorare Dio**_**… Abbiamo portato **_**l'Offerta **_**a lei**_**… **(_bukakan kami pintu menuju _dewa penyembahan_… kami telah membawa _persembahan_ untuknya…_)**" ujarnya mengikuti apa yang tertulis di kertas yang sudah lusuh dan hampir menguning itu. Dia memandang Heechul yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. **

**KRRIIEEET!**

**Pintu itu perlahan membuka. HanChul melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan memasuki tempat itu. Bau khas bunga mawar merah dan darah segar menguar di dalam ruangan bercahaya remang itu. Seorang **_**namja**_** berdiri di ruangan itu dengan bunga mawar merah berada di tangannya. Ia menatap Hankyung dan Heechul dengan pandangan menyelidik namun memasang wajah dinginnya beberapa detik kemudian.**

"**Masuklah." Perintahnya dengan nada datar. Hankyung menuntun Heechul kembali hingga akhirnya berada tepat di hadapan **_**namja**_** itu.**

"**Dimana **_**offerta**_**-ku?" tanyanya. Heechul menghelus perutnya yang sudah sangat membesar. "Ad—ada di dalam sini." **_**Namja**_** itu menatap Heechul dengan pandangan sangsi dan sedetik kemudian menyeringai. **

"**Aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, Heechul-**_**ssi**_**." Ia memetik kelopak bunga mawar merah di tangannya satu persatu dan melemparnya ke bawah. "Kau ingin aku melakukan perjanjian Scambio di Corpo dengan kalian, **_**eoh**_**?" lanjutnya. Heechul mengangguk dengan setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.**

"**Aku benar? Hebat sekali diriku. Sebenarnya persyaratannya sangat mudah, anda tahu bukan?" Hankyung spontan mengangguk ke arah **_**namja**_** berwajah **_**stoic**_** itu. **

"**Aku harus menukar sebuah nyawa hidup dengan nyawa mati yang di inginkan untuk hidup." Ujar Hankyung dengan lantangnya. Ia menatap takut **_**namja**_** yang menyeringai itu.**

"**Benar, dan kau ingin aku melakukan perjanjian ini dengan menukar nyawa siapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Heechul dan menghelus perutnya. **

"**Bisakah… kau menukar nyawa ini dengan… Taemin?"**

"HUAAHHH!" Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan matanya membelalak. Ia berada tepat di ruangan gelap yang ada di mimpinya dan terduduk di atas sebuah benda yang nampak empuk di bawahnya. Apa mungkin sebuah kasur?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

DEG!

Hyukjae menundukan wajahnya—takut—ketika mendengar suara bernada datar itu. Ia semakin memojokan dirinya di pojok kasur saat mendengar derap langkah suara yang mendekatinya. Dia takut, sangat takut. Di tambah dengan keadaannya kini. Walau hanya bercahayakan remang, ia bisa melihat seluruh pakaiannya yang tadi sudah berganti menjadi pakaian serba putih.

KLIK!

Hyukjae menyipitkan sedikit matanya ketika sebuah cahaya menyala hingga menyebabkan seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Dengan pelan di bukanya matanya dan mendapati ruangan di sekitarnya kosong tanpa barang-barang. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang berseprai putih yang di dudukinya kini.

Dan semua nampak putih, putih… dan putih. Hanya sebuah jendela terbuka yang menampilkan awan biru yang cerah di atas sana. Dan beberapa pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Dia menyerngitkan dahinya, _'In—ini hutan?_'

"_Ne, chagiya_… kita berada di tengah hutan. Tepat di tengah hutan tempat tinggal kita sekarang." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kasar dan dingin membelai kulit pipinya yang memerah karena merasakan dingin luar biasa.

"Kau—kau siapa?" tanyanya tanpa membuka matanya. Ketakutannya makin menjadi ketika merasakan salah satu jemari dari tangan itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Hyukjae sontak membuka matanya kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh kulit bibirnya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat refleksi wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya itu. Kedua tangannya secara kompak bekerja sama mendorong dada bidang seonggok tubuh yang tepat menindihnya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur kembali di ranjang—itu. Dan kehangatan pun menerpa tubuhnya secara spontan.

"Dong—Donghae?" Donghae menyeringai. Ia menanamkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir Hyukjae dan kembali bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi Hyukjae yang masih berbaring.

"Masih merasa kaget?" tanyanya datar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang menerawang kembali ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap dalam mata itu, ada sebuah kerinduan dan… kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu, 17 tahun aku menunggumu tumbuh menjadi sedewasa ini. Dan kau pasti bisa menangkap rasa kerinduan yang dalam di mataku." Bisik Donghae parau. Entah, Hyukjae merasa ada yang aneh. Padahal sedetik yang lalu ia merasa bahwa Donghae seperti seorang _psycho_, tapi… sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti seorang yang lemah.

"Sebenarnya…" Donghae memandang mata Hyukjae, memberi isyarat untuk _namja_ manis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya… Siapa dirimu?" dan suara Hyukjae kian mengecil di akhir penuturannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku adalah **adorare Dio**, aku adalah seseorang yang di kutuk oleh **Morte Dio**, di kutuk menjadi seseorang yang hidup dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan yang menelan kesengsaraanku sendiri. Dan aku harus bisa menemukan seorang **Offerta**, atau akan mati secara perlahan. Seorang jiwa **Offerta** yang menjadi **Esca**-kuadalah sumber aku menyimpan nyawa cadangan untuk tetap hidup abadi." Ujarnya. Hyukjae masih merasa bingung dengan penuturan Donghae, ia menutup matanya kembali ketika Donghae merebahkan dirinya di sebelahnya dan membelai surai merah kecoklatannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Lambat laun kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku." Ujar Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia merasa Donghae seperti membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa… kau yang selalu.. hadir dalam mimpiku?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada pelan dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Mianhae_, jika kau takut akan jalan mimpi yang kuberikan. Tapi itu hanya petunjuk kecil saat kau hidup denganku. Sehingga kau bisa belajar dari mimpi, dan sekarang kau tak perlu canggung lagi untuk hidup denganku." Ujar Donghae. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Hyukjae mengabur dan memerah menahan tangis.

"Bag—bagaimana dengan _eobeonim_-ku, _hyung_-ku dan kekas—" Donghae menghentikan omongan Hyukjae dengan mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Kau tak perlu takut. Sekarang yang kau miliki hanya aku, aku, dan aku seorang. Kau milikku dan takkan ada yang bisa menyentuh atau memilikimu selain aku." Ujarnya.

Hyukjae mengusap kasar setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, "Itu berarti aku sudah menjadi **Offerta**-mu?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar nada polos yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. "Kau selamanya milikku, milikku, dan milikku…"

"Tunggu!" Donghae menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin mencium Hyukjae, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "Bila kau hanya mengambil jiwaku sebagai **Offerta**-mu, lantas… tubuhku?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. Donghae tersenyum tipis—lagi—dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kubilang 'kan? Kau harus tahu bahwa aku selamanya akan berada di sisi jiwamu. Kita hidup sebagai **Datore di lavoro**, kau tak perlu mengurus tubuhmu, karena sudah ada satu jiwa yang hidup didalamnya… menggantikan dirimu." Hyukjae mengangguk. Entah, jiwanya sudah milik Donghae bukan? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti segala perintah dan keinginan Donghae. Sekalipun dia ingin berlari jauh, Donghae tetap akan mengangkapnya sejauh apapun ia melangkah. Dan menariknya kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Mungkin tinta sebuah takdir memang sudah menuliskan ia tercipta, untuk Donghae.

"My **Esca** **Offerta**, katakan kau milik siapa, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku milikmu selamanya, **Master** **adorare Dio**… Lee Donghae…"

_Sebuah kehidupan di balik layar…_

_Dan…_

_Sebuah penghianatan adalah buah manis dari segala yang tak pernah di inginkan…_

_Kau tau…_

_Sebuah diksi tak penting bagaimana cara kau menggambarkannya…_

_Karena pendefinisiannya terdapat dalam dirimu sendiri…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera naega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera…  
**__show ku, show ku, aku membuat opera, dunia opera, opera yang keren…_

_**Ige joheunikka da gibun joheunikka…**_**  
**_karena itu semua menyukainya…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

Seluruh _crew_ dan beberapa staf panggung juga sekolah sibuk mencari sumber penerangan. Mereka semua nampak sibuk dengan kabel-kabel dan lampu-lampu besar di tangan mereka. Dengan tangga bersambung dan beberapa peralatan kebutuhan, mereka berhasil memasang lampu bantuan—pengganti lampu yang pecah itu.

BLLTTZZ!

Lampu pun kembali menyala dan menerangi seluruh aula dan panggung yang semula gelap. Shindong dan beberapa pemain juga pemain pendukung berlari menaiki panggung. Beberapa penonton di berbagai deretan kursi sudah mulai riuh karena pertunjukan yang nampak hancur total itu.

DRAP!

DRAP!

Shindong, Kibum dan Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk meringis memegang bahunya. Ryeowook mengambil sebuah sapu tangan persegi panjang dari saku celananya dan membelitkannya di luka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya merasakan sakitnya ikatan sapu tangan Ryeowook di bahunya. Setidaknya pendarahan di bahunya bisa tertahan agar tidak keluar banyak.

BRUK!

Semua menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan juga Siwon yang jatuh terduduk di lantai panggung. Kibum beralih berlari mendekati Siwon. "_Hyung, gwaenchana_?" tanyanya datar, namun di dalam suaranya masih nampak nada khawatir yang kentara. Siwon mengangguk dan membiarkan Kibum memapah tubuhnya menuju bawah panggung.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie…" lirih Sungmin menatap tubuh Hyukjae yang terbaring di sisi lantai panggung. Dia berusaha berdiri dan menepis tangan Kangin yang ingin membantunya. "Hiks… Hiks…" dia merasa air mata sudah tak dapat tertahankan ketika ia jatuh berlutut di depan tubuh Hyukjae. Di angkatnya kepala Hyukjae sebentar dan menaruhnya di pahanya yang terjulur lurus.

"Hyukkie… bangun…" suaranya terdengar parau. Di tepuknya pelan pipi Hyukjae dan mengguncang bahunya. Rasa kekhawatirannya makin menjadi saat merasakan wajah Hyukjae mendingin dan memucat.

Kyuhyun membelalak melihat tubuh Hyukjae di pangkuan Sungmin, ia menepis halus tangan Leeteuk yang ingin mengajaknya menuju belakang panggung untuk mengobati lukanya. Segera ia berdiri—walau agak susah—dan berlari kecil dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie _Hyung_, Hyuk—Hyukkie…" bibirnya sudah tak mampu berucap. Ia dapat melihat Hankyung dan Heechul yang naik ke atas panggung dan menghampiri mereka. Mereka segera ikut berjongkok di dekat Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"Hankyung… mantranya…" Sungmin merasa hatinya meringis ketika Heechul menyebutkan hal itu pada Hankyung. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meremas ujung jubahnya yang robek karena tadi sempat terinjak saat ia jatuh terduduk tadi.

Hankyung menghela nafas. Ia menarik kertas yang berada di kantungnya, "**Offerte de sera sono stati prossimi mesi, noi raccogliamo il frutto del nostro de l'offertames… portare il determinante iniziale del destino determinant per il corpo…**_ (malam _bulan persembahan _telah datang, kami menagih '_buah'_ dari perjanjian kami… datangkan sang penentu awal ke dalam tubuh penentu takdir…)_"

ZRRRTTT!

Seberkas cahaya merah yang datang entah darimana tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Heechul tersenyum saat merasa tangan Hyukjae bergerak-gerak pelan. Di angkatnya tubuh Hyukjae segera dan memeluknya. Dia merasa setetes air matanya jatuh saat mata bening bak permata dari Hyukjae terbuka.

"_Eom—eomma_…" panggil 'Hyukjae'. Heechul mengecup pucuk kepala 'Hyukjae' sayang, "_Ne, chagi_… _Eomma_ ada di sini…" bisik Heechul. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Itu bukan suara Hyukkie…" gumamnya sangat pelan dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Hankyung menahan tangannya, "Kau tak bisa lari dari kenyataan, Minnie…" bisik Hankyung—namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng dan wajahnya memerah—menahan amarah. "Dia bukan Lee Hyukjae, adikku yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Dan sekali kutekankan bukan dia! _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bohong! Mana **janji** kalian untuk tetap membuat Hyukkie tetap bersamaku? Mana?! Kalian penghianat! Aku takkan pernah mau lagi menganggap kalian _Eomma_ dan _Appa_-ku!" geram Sungmin sambil menunjuk 'Hyukjae', bergantian Hankyung dan Heechul dengan telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung, "_Hyung_, kenapa kau bilang ia bukan Hyukkie? Kau tak senang ia sudah sad—"

"Diam, Kyu!" bentak Sungmin. Ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang terluka membuatnya jatuh di atas lantai—dan meringis kesakitan. Emosi dan kesedihan seakan sudah membuat Sungmin kalap. Ia berlari menuruni panggung dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula. "Hyukkie!" teriaknya perih di sela-sela larinya. Beberapa penonton yang di lewatinya menatapnya penuh iba.

"Minnie… tak rindukah kau… padaku?" bisik 'Hyukjae' menatap tubuh Sungmin yang hilang di balik pintu aula.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie?" tegur Kyuhyun pelan. _Caramel_-nya menelusuri tiap sisi wajah Hyukjae, _jika memang Minnie hyung bilang dia bukan Hyukkie, lantas dia siapa?_

"_Mianhae_, jika harus membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku bukan Hyukjae." Ujar 'Hyukjae' dengan lantang. Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung—dan juga kaget—karena ia merasa bola mata 'Hyukjae' berubah dari _ruby_ bening menjadi hitam kelam, dan suaranya pun menghalus. Bukan suara ceria dan serak basah namun lembut yang biasa menjadi ciri khas Hyukjae.

"Lantas… Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sedikit demi sedikit, ada yang _hilang_ dari sana. 'Hyukjae' memberi senyuman kecil. Dia menatap Heechul yang terisak—antara rindu dan juga rasa bersalah—dengan tatapan sendu. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke Hankyung, bertanya lewat pandangannya 'haruskah?' dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hankyung.

"_Nanneun_—

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum tipis.

—Lee Taemin _imnida_…"

…

…

…

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Dia berdiri dan mundur satu langkah kemudian berlari menuruni panggung entah kemana. Hatinya bagai pecah berkeping-keping ketika mendengar bahwa _hatinya yang sesungguhnya_ sudah bukan yang di harapkannya terbangun dari pingsannya tadi.

"_**Kyu, tolong jangan cerita ke Hyukkie. Sebenarnya dulu Eomma dan Appa-ku pernah melakukan perjanjian yang mulanya aku tidak mengerti dengan Dewa Persembahan. Aku mencuri dengar saat tidak sengaja melewati kamar mereka ketika aku berumur 12 tahun. Dan ternyata tujuan dari perjanjian itu adalah… Menukar nyawa orang yang sudah mati dengan orang yang masih hidup. Yang mati… akan hidup di dalam tubuh orang yang masih hidup dan yang hidup akan kembali ke alam orang yang sudah mati. Dan yang sangat aku takutkan adalah, ternyata Eobonim-ku… menukar nyawa kakakku yang sudah meninggal bernama Lee Taemin, dengan… Hyukjae… Aku tak mau, Kyu. Bahkan saat aku pernah meminta mereka berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, ternyata **__**perjanjian**__** itu masih terus berjalan entah sampai kapan selesainya."**_

Itu… Suara Sungmin ketika mereka pertama kali saling mengenal sebagai sahabat saat sama-sama memasuki ekstrakurikuler menyanyi itu. Dan rahasia yang di kuak Sungmin hanya padanya karena Sungmin mempercayakan hati adik kesayangannya, Hyukjae, pada Kyuhyun.

TES!

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi. Dia menangis dan berhenti tak jauh dari wilayah taman belakang sekolahnya yang masih sepi.

DUGH!

Lututnya mendarat di atas tanah bersamaan dengan telapak tangannya yang ikut menopang berat tubuhnya. "Hiks… Hiks…" Kyuhyun terisak saat mengingat masa-masanya dengan Hyukjae dari awal di kenalkan Sungmin hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tahu… hiks… cepat atau lambat kau akan meninggalkanku juga… Hyukkie… Tapi… Mengapa harus secepat ini…" lirihnya. Ia kembali berlutut dan menyangga telapak tangannya di atas pahanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap geram awan-awan yang beritar di atasnya.

"ARRRGHHH! TUHAN! KENAPA KAU KEJAM PADAKU?!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Jubah Opéra yang di pakainya ia lempar entah kemana. Dia mencengkram kuat pahanya yang masih terbalut celana kain ketat yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya—hingga hampir robek. Luka di bahunya kembali mengeluarkan darah darah saat tadi Kyuhyun menarik jubahnya membuat ikatan sapu tangan yang menutupinya terlepas.

"Hiks… Hiks… Aku mohon kembali… Hyukkie…" lirihnya kembali sambil menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Dia tahu, sekuat apapun dia. Dan setegar apapun dia hingga hampir tidak pernah menangis. Dia pasti akan menangis juga. Hatinya begitu **hampa**. Kehilangan**nya** membuat Kyuhyun merasa gila. Ia merasa ingin mati sekarang juga. Di liriknya beberapa pecahan beling dari botol kaca tempat minum di sekitarnya. Di ambilnya sebuah dan di tatapnya dengan _intens_. Di dekatkannya dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terangkat dari lengan panjang _shirtles_ (dalaman) Opéra-nya. Dia menyeringai dengan sedih mengingat bahwa Hyukjae—dalam pikirannya kini—takkan pernah _kembali_.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup bila separuh jiwaku… tak ada di sisiku." Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

**SRET!**

_**Darah itu…  
mengalir dengan cepat dari nadi yang hampir tak berdetak lagi…**_

_**Tubuh itu…  
Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kalinya…**_

_**Mata itu…  
Telah terpejam untuk selamanya…**_

_**Dan jiwa itu…**_

_**.**_

_**Melayang dalam damai yang tak tenang…**_

_**.**_

_Dari sini kita belajar…_

_Sebuah penyesalan hanyalah akhir dari sebuah penghianatan…_

_Kau dapat melihat sebuah keharuan dan penyesalan yang ada di depan mata…_

_Takkan ada kesempatan kedua…_

_Kesempatan keduamu sudah berada tepat di hadapanmu…_

_Dan meminta sang 'penentu takdir' sama saja dengan memutar balikan fakta…_

_Kau takkan pernah bisa berharap bahwa 'ia' akan kembali dari sang dewa penyembahan…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**I'll make something feel better… And you always standing beside me, never leave me, forever… **__(aku akan membuat sesuatu terasa lebih baik… dan kau selalu berdiri di sampingku, takkan pernah meninggalkanku, selamanya…)_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

_**Flashback, 2 April 1994…**_

Heechul menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat itu. Dia menatap dengan pandangan sendu dan seakan takut kehilangan. Seorang _namja_ imut berusia sekitar 3 tahun berada dalam pangkuannya.

Heechul meringis saat memandang wajah _namja_ cantik—seperti dirinya—yang berusia sekitar 8 tahun dan terbaring bak mayat hidup di atas ranjang itu lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu. Kanker otak stadium 4 yang di deritanya membuatnya koma dan tak bisa bangun dengan normal. "Taemin…" lirihnya. Yah, nama _namja_ yang terbaring itu adalah Lee Taemin. Putra pertamanya dengan Lee Hankyung, suaminya. Hey, dia adalah salah satu dari 1000 kemungkinan _Male Pregnancy _di dunia. Wajar dia bisa memiliki anak.

"_Eomma_, kapan Taem _hyung_ bangun? Minnie kangen cama Taem _hyung_." tanya _namja_ kecil di pangkuannya. Heechul menggeleng lemah dan memasang senyumnya dengan sangat terpaksa. Bibirnya sudah memucat karena ia merasa tiada semangat hidup dalam dirinya. Tangan kirinya yang terpasang infus pun mengusap surai hitam Sungmin dengan sayang. Yah, dia juga adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini, bedanya ia di rawat di ruang khusus ibu hamil yang akan segera melaksanakan persalinan.

"_Eomma_ tidak tau sayang." Jawabnya pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. _Namja_ kecil bernama Minnie—Sungmin—itu mengangguk imut dan beralih ke arah perut Heechul yang cukup membesar. Yah, Heechul tengah mengandung anak ke 3-nya dengan Hankyung.

"Adik kecil kapan lahil? Minnie mau main cama adik kecil nanci…" ujar Sungmin riang. Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Sungmin yang sangat polos itu. Sungmin kemudian menciumi perut Heechul dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Minnie nanti berharap, kalau adiknya lahir ingin seperti apa?" tanya Heechul. Setidaknya ia tidak membiarkan dirinya terus larut dalam kesedihan. Sungmin berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya pelan. "Eurm… Minnie maunya _namja_, kalena kata Teukie _hyung_, cahabat Minnie di TK, mempunyai adik pelempuan cangat menyebalkan dan kita bica jadi ekspelimen dandanannya."

Heechul terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, walau suaranya terdengar parau. "Lalu?" lanjutnya. Sungmin mengusap perut Heechul sekali dan berpikir kembali. Sedetik kemudian ia bisa melihat senyuman lebar terukir di bibir M-_shape_-nya.

"Minnie mau dia manis cepelti Minnie. Dia halus celia dan imut cepelti Minnie!" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyentil pelan kepala Sungmin dengan telunjuknya—membuat _namja_ imut itu meringis geli, bukannya sakit.

"Sejak kapan Minnie jadi narsis seperti Appa, _eoh_?" Heechul mendongak dan mendapati suaminya masuk dengan sekantung susu di tangannya. "_Appa_!" seru Sungmin riang. Ia turun secara perlahan dari pangkuan Heechul dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Hankyung.

"Icu cucu buat Minnie?" tanya Sungmin. Hankyung mengangguk dan mengambil satu kotak susu coklat dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menyambarnya dengan cepat dan membawanya ke dekat ranjang Taemin.

"_Hyung_… Minnie punya cucu coklat looh… cepat bangun, _ne_? Nanti Minnie kacih ke _hyung_." Heechul makin meringis perih saat mendengar suara riang Sungmin. Hankyung tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Heechul. Di dalam kantung plastik yang di bawanya tadi masih ada satu kotak susu untuk ibu hamil.

"Ini." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan susu kotak itu, Heechul melirik sebentar dan menggeleng. Hankyung menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong di sebelah Heechul.

"Chullie, kau sudah tidak makan dari tadi pagi. Jadi, paling tidak kau minum yah susunya." Heechul pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil susu itu dari tangan Hankyung.

"_Eom—Eomma_, _Appa_! Lihat!" HanChul menoleh secara bersamaan pada saat mendengar seruan Sungmin. Heechul membelalak dan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kotak susu _vanilla_ yang baru di minumnya setengah itu akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa infus-nya—di bantu Hankyung—menuju Sungmin yang tangannya memegang tangan Taemin yang tergerak-gerak.

"Taeminnie…" Heechul langsung duduk di sisi ranjang rawat Taemin. Hankyung dan Sungmin menatap Taemin dengan harap-harap cemas.

"_Eom—Eom—Eomma_…" panggil Taemin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar. Ia merasa senang ketika akhirnya tubuh itu bergerak di depan matanya.

"**Morte Dio**, _Eomma_… di—dia ingin men—menjemput Tae…min…" Lirihnya. Hankyung menyerngitkan dahi, "Morte Dio? Itukan… dewa kematian…" Dan Heechul pun membelalakan matanya.

"_Chagi_… jangan bercanda…" mohon Heechul. Taemin menggeleng lemah, "_An—ani_, Taem… tidak ber…canda… Taemin hanya dikasih… waktu sementara untuk bicara dengan _Eomma_… Dan… Ia bilang… Taemin bisa kembali ke pelukan _Eomma_… lewat perjanjian **Scambio di Corpo** dengan… **Adorare Dio**…" Dan mata Taemin pun menutup secara perlahan. Semua yang ada di sana hanya panik saat pendeteksi jantung yang terhubung pada jantung Taemin hampir membentuk garis lurus.

"Siapapun! Dokter, suster! Tolong kami!" teriak Hankyung kalap. Tak lama terdengar derap langkah yang mendekati kamar Taemin dan seorang dokter juga beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan _troly_ berisi beberapa barang kebutuhan.

Dokter muda itu langsung menekan dada Taemin dengan alat pengejut jantung yang bekerja membantu jantung Taemin kembali berdetak.

DEG! DEG!

DEG! DEG!

Garis kejut pada monitor itu hampir mendekati detak kejut normal dan dokter itu kembali menaruh alat kejut jantung itu di dada Taemin.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT TTT!

—namun, garis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan garis lurus yang berbunyi keras.

Hankyung dan Heechul membelalak, Sungmin yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya memandangi dokter yang melepas alat-alat bantu dan beberapa selang di tubuh Taemin dengan isakan kecil dan mata yang sudah berderai Kristal bening.

"_ANDWAAE_!"

.

.

_Namja_ berwajah tampan menatap _namja_ cantik yang duduk bersimpuh di depan makan yang masih baru dalam sejam lalu itu dengan pandangan miris. _Namja_ cantik itu terdiam dan menatap balik _namja_ tampan itu dengan pandangan menyakitkan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan perjanjian itu, Chullie?" si _namja_ cantik mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah merasa kehilangan _Taemin_ seperti kehilangan separuh hatiku. Aku tak mau bila sampai aku kehilangan seluruh hatiku, Hannie. Aku sudah bertekat untuk melakukan perjanjian itu apapun yang terjadi…" _namja_ cantik itu kemudian membelai perutnya yang membesar. Ada satu nyawa yang hidup di dalam perutnya yang sudah memasuki 9 bulan itu. Dia kemudian menatap kembali _namja_ tampan di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon.

"…aku bahkan akan tetap melakukan perjanjian _Esca Scambiodi carpio _itu meski harus mengorbankan satu nyawa  di dalam sini." _Namja_ tampan itu mendesis perih ketika melihat _namja_ cantik itu meremas perutnya geram. Dan menghentikannya saat merasakan kontraksi dari janin dalam perutnya.

"Offerta_ akan aku ambil pada saat 4 April, tepat saat janinmu pertama kali datang ke dalam kehidupanmu dan melihat dunia. Terhitung dalam 17 tahun kedepan hingga kembali lagi pada puncak _I'offertames _di __4 April mendatang__, maka perjanjian itu, usai…"_ _namja_ cantik itu dapat mendengar bisikan dari sang_ adorare Dio _di telinganya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"17 tahun lagi, Hannie… Dan aku akan mendapatkan _Taemin_-ku kembali!"

Sungmin menatap tanah yang bertumpuk depannya kemudian menatap Hankyung dan Heechul secara bergantian. "Ap—apa Taem _hyung_, bica kembali?" Heechul tersenyum—menyeringai dalam hati—mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Ne, chagi_. Kita akan mengembalikan Taemin dengan ini!" ujarnya sambil menghelus perutnya. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap polos, "Apa kita halus menukal Taem _hyung_ dengan adik bayi?" tanyanya. Hankyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk.

"Tapi… Minnie cayang cama adik bayi. Kalau nanti dia cudah lahil, Minnie mau kacih nama **Lee Hyukjae**, nama yang bagus tan, _Appa_?" ucapnya dengan sangat polos. Heechul menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan permintaan Sungmin.

"Tapi… _Eomma_ cama _Appa_ **janji** yah cama Minnie?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "**Janji** jangan pelnah menukal Hyukkie dengan Taemin _hyung_…" Heechul tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

'_Setidaknya sampai 17 tahun ke depan Eomma tidak bisa menahan __**janji**__ itu, chagiya…'_

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, kita biarkan Taemin **tenang** di alam sana." Heechul dan Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki pelan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan pemakaman. Sesekali Heechul menatap makan putra sulungnya dengan pandangan sendu. Dan mobil itu pun berjalan menjauhi pemakaman Taemin.

"Kau akan segera kembali ke pangkuanku, Taemin _chagi_…" Heechul membelai perutnya sambil berbisik pada angin lewat kaca mobil yang terbuka.

.

(—mengantarkan bisikannya pada seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ dan tampan yang berjalan mendekati makam Taemin. "Akan segera kukabulkan permintaanmu, Heechul-_ssi_. Dan aku akan 'mengambil' Hyukjae-KU kembali!" ujarnya datar. Ia pun berjalan kembali menjauhi makan Taemin setelah terus memandanginya tanpa henti.)

—**oOoOoOoOo— **

_**Neomu joheunikka jeongdabeun igeonikka…  
**__karena terlalu bagus, itulah __jawabannya__…_

.

.

_Dan semuanya benar-benar telah __**terjalankan secara sempurna**__…_

_Dan kini, hanya tinggal 'penyesalan untuk mengembalikannya'-lah yang tersisa…_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

_**Ini belum benar-benar berakhir…**_

_**Karena ada kisah di sebaliknya…**_

**.**

**.**

_**EPILOG…**_

Aku berjalan menyusuri pemakaman yang sudah usang ini. Yah, sudah lebih dari 17 tahun tidak pernah di kunjungi keluargaku. Kubenarkan posisi masker yang menutupi wajahku agar tersamar sempurna sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku.

Kudekati salah satu makam yang memang letaknya sengaja di letakkan keluargaku agak jauh dari makam-makam lainnya. Kudekati dan kupandang tajam makam itu,

**Rhyme In Peace**

**Lee Taemin**

**18 Juli 1986 – 2 April 1994**

Sungguh berat mengatakannya, "Tapi, biarpun kau saudaraku, aku berat untuk **menganggapmu** kakakku lagi. Aku sudah menyayangi Hyukkie lebih dari apapun." Gumamku. Menjauh dari keluargaku selama lebih dari setengah tahun membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila.

Untunglah aku memiliki tabungan sendiri di Bank sehingga bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri tanpa harus menunggu bertriliun uang _Appa_. Yah, menjalani hidup sendiri. Dan setengah tahun hidup sendiri ku habiskan dengan mencari informasi bagaimana menukar kembali nyawa yang menjadi 'penentu takdir' dari perjanjian **Scambio di corpo** yang pernah di lakukan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Dendam? Tentu saja, adik kesayangan yang sudah menemaniku selama kurang lebih 17 tahun harus di tukar nyawanya dengan kakakmu yang pergi meninggalkanmu jauh sebelum adikmu lahir! Bagaimana aku tidak dendam? Hatiku terikat lebih kuat dengan Hyukjae adikku, bukan dengan Taemin. Yang dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Aku justru menaruh dendam padanya!

"Andai saja ia tidak mengatakan perjanjian **Morte Dio** itu, aku pasti tak akan kehilangan Hyukjae." Bisikku. Aku membuka buku kecil ritual hasil tulisan tangan yang usianya hampir satu abad yang kudapat dari seorang tabib tua di Jepang. Membuka halaman 115 dan membacanya.

"**I'offertames**, bulan persembahan **Offerta **kepada **Adorare Dio**, dan kau bisa mengambil sang **Offerta** kembali pada tanggal yang sama di **I'offertames**." Aku menyeringai pelan. 4 April, sekarang sudah 27 agustus, berarti tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi menuju 4 April 2013.

"Hyukkie… _hyung_ akan membawamu bersama _hyung_ dan menukar hidupmu kembali dengan Taemin. Tak akan yang bisa menghalangi keinginan _hyung_, kau memang hanyalah permata yang paling berharga yang _hyung_ miliki."

**.**

_**Itu hanyalah sebuah keegosian kecil…**_

_**Karena sebenarnya ada egois yang lebih membutakan mata hati seseorang…**_

_**Dia adalah pencetus sebuah kekejaman kecil yang menjadi akhir dari dendam terpendam…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE END—**

_**Notes:  
**_**-Marteziuz: **adalah seorang penulis naskah untuk sebuah pementasan drama yang berasal dari bahasa Italia. Biasanya julukan ini di peruntukan kepada penulis yang menyelesaikan naskahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam abad semi modern (sebelum 1900 M)  
**-Master:** tuan (atau majikan)  
**-Offerta:** persembahan (kata lain 'tumbal')  
**-Adorare Dio:** Dewa penyembahan  
**-Morte Dio:** Dewa kematian  
**-Esca**: pendamping hidup selamanya.  
**-Scambio di corpo:** sebuah perjanjian yang kini jejaknya sudah hilang. Diperkirakan perjanjian yang berasal dari Italia pada abad ke 16, melakukan perjanjian ini dengan cara menukar jiwa/nyawa seorang yang hidup dengan jiwa/nyawa yang sudah mati. Dengan kata lain, jiwa kita di tukar dengan orang yang sudah mati tersebut, sehingga tubuh kita hidup bukan dengan jiwa/nyawa hidup, melainkan hidup dengan jiwa/nyawa orang mati yang di tukar dengan sang jiwa hidup. Dan sang 'jiwa hidup/penentu takdir' yang di tukar dengan 'jiwa mati/penentu awal' inilah yang di sebut dengan '**Offerta**' atau tumbal. Sang **offerta** akan hidup menjadi sang **Esca** dari **Adorare Dio**.  
**-Datore di lavoro:** pasangan yang hidup abadi (atau kata lain, selamanya).  
**-I'offertames: **adalah 'waktu' di mana sang **Adorare Dio** untuk mengambil dan membawa pergi **Offerta**-nya, menjadikan sang **Offerta **sebagai **Esca**-nya. Biasanya 'waktu'-nya adalah bertepatan pada kelipatan umur lahirnya sang **Offerta**.

**.**

**.**

ANNYEONG ^O^ AUTHOR PEMALAS INI KEMBALI! *dilempar ke laut*  
astaga… ini ampeg 11.000 words lebih (_ _') SUMPAH! Lisa terlalu EXCITED buat ngetik lanjutan ini! Mian jika banyak kesalahan dimana-mana karena ini ngga ada pengeditan sama sekali, begitupun dengan semua ff Lisa yang lainnya. Dan lagi… Mian kembali, jika lama. Mesti dapet efek supranaturalnya dulu dari hasil meditasi bareng ama suami Lisa tercinta, Yang Yoseob dan Oppa angkat kesayangan Lisa, Alexander Lee Eusebio dulu di dalam kamar HaeHyuk dulu berlima ama EomPa(?) baru bisa di ketik ini lanjutannya #plak# canda ding :pV ! Lisa jarang ada waktu makanya cuman ngetik beberapa ff yang emang udah di persiapkan sejak awal aja :D jadi mian. Kalian taulah kalau Lisa ini orangnya pemalas sekali -_- di tambah selalu berbenturan waktu(?) dengan jadwal latihan dance, kerja, sekolah dan juga ngelanjutin ff *malah curhat* abaikan! Sekali lagi maaf, nde? *BOW ampek pinggang patah(?)* daripada makin panjang sebaiknya sudahi saja :P

Rencananya akan ada **Sequel**-nya dan juga **Side Story**-nya, tapi nanti tunggu tanggepan readers dulu :P *dicekek rame2* #kabuuuuur

.

.

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR V('^w^')V**

**:::**

-allrisemaya   
jinjja? Ah, gomawo :D ini lanjutannya  
Review again?^^

-maya sakura  
gomawo :D kkkk~ ntar jadinya susah ngomong loh chingu :p  
iya, ini lanjutannya :)  
Review again?^^

-atr  
gomawo, nde ini udah lanjut :D  
Review again?^^

-Myblackfairy  
hehe :D jinjja? Yah, emng karena baca beberapa buku dgn thema dark musical drama Opéra, makanya themanya begini :p  
-_- kan cuman semi M, kalo udah ada NC hardcore, udah Lisa masukkin ke rated M duluan :D tunggu aja nde side storynya?! *kalau berminat*  
Review again?^^

-**akai. kori  
**nde, ini sudah lanjut :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -1-  
kkk~ HaeHyuk's back! HaeHyuk's back! *nyanyi ala Sherlock* #disumpalShawol (?)  
kkkk~ Haeppa cool? Of course xD Gomawo :D  
Review again?^^

-dhianelf4ever  
Hehe :D nde, Eon. Ff lain tetep Lisa lanjut kok. Berhubung saeng mu yang satu ini rada pemalas, jadi kaga tau kapan apdetnya *plak*  
gomawo :**  
Review again?^^

-kyukyu  
Jinjja? Seru? Kyaaaa~ gomawo *hug* #plak  
wkwkwk xD mian jadinya malah lama apdetnya #ditendang  
gomawo :D  
Review again?^^

-myfishychovy  
hehe :D nde! Hoho~ Lee Hyukjae memang selalu ngegemesin!  
kkkkkk~ iya dong, siapa dulu dong yang keren? Lee Donghae *potong tumpeng(?)*  
Gomawo nde :D  
Review again?^^

-lee wonnie  
huwaaa! Me too! I really love HaeHyuk so much ! Esp Lee Hyukjae! xD *digeplak Haeppa*  
nde, ini udah lanjut :D  
Review again?^^

-**nyukkunyuk**  
-_- ini sebenarnya dukung HaeHyuk apa KyuHyuk? Kok malah Appa saya yg di usir *pout*  
nde, ini udah lanjut! :D  
Review again?^^

-Anonymouss  
Kemane aje lu? -_- baru sadar kalau ini 2Shoot neng? #plak  
eaaaak~~ napa gak di sebutin sekalian nama semua cast-nya?! (_ _')  
Gapapa, panjang2 juga Lisa senang xD #triplePLAK  
Huweee TwT masa Appa penyihir?! Bukan! Udah di jelasinkan di atas? :D  
wkwkwk xD konslet? Otak juga juga lagi konslet lhoo ngelanjutinnya #ERRORBRAIN  
Review again?^^

-**Lee Minmi**  
Lalalala~ #tarekMinwoo #teplak #larikepelukanYoseobandXander xD  
jgn salahkan Eonni, salahkan tangan Eon yang suka menulis kata TBC #nyengirsetan #dipitingKyu (?)  
heh! jangan toel2 Eonni, ini tubuh limited edition buat Seme Eon, suami Eon tercinta Yoseob dan Oppa angkat kesayangan Eon Alexander #sodorinMinwoo  
kkkk~ HaeHyuk momentnya kacau nde saeng? xD tunggu aja ne sequelnya :P *kalau berminat*  
Review again?^^

-YeHyuk EunHae  
hem? Jinjja? Kayanya jauh deh, soalnya Phantom itu dia malah kesannya misterius namun lembut(?) *sotoy*  
nyahahaha xD apakah Kyu terlihat ngamuk?! Kalau begitu Lisa mau lari dulu dari manusia Evil satu itu #wuuusshh  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Espionanci  
wkwkwk xD nde, Appa memang mesum! #didepak  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -2-  
kkkkk~ salahkanlah tangan Lisa yang sangat suka mengetik kata TBC itu xD #digebukin  
wkwk xD mian dramusnya singkat! Soalnya bakal panjang banget kalau ngga di singkat xP  
Nde, ini dia lanjutannya :)  
Review again?^^

-ChwangMine95  
Jinjja? Gyaaa~ xD gomawo!  
hihi nde, Appa memang misterius bin mesum! *digatak Haeppa*  
kkk~ pertanyaa chingu udah kejawab belum si chap ini? :D  
daripada chingu mikirn Bada yang agak lelet, gimana mikirnya bareng Choco aja *wajah tanpa dosa* #otakmakinerror  
Review again?^^

-**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**  
dasar mesum! u.U #plak  
kaga mungkin lah ini pindah ke rated M! kalo pindah rated dari awal dah Lisa taroh di rated M Dina-chan~~!  
Lisa kaga pernh bisa apdet ff kilat TwT *mewek dipelukan Hyukmma*  
kkkkk~ tentu dong :P Lee Hyukjae is the Ultimate Top UKE! *dilempar*  
gomawo dah di fave chagiya~~ *hug tightly*  
Review again?^^

-melisa  
Jinjja? Nde, Lisa juga suka (CINTA BGT!), tapi apapun namanya baik EunHae maupun HaeHyuk, Lee Donghae tetap Seme dan Lee Hyukjae tetap Uke-nya xD  
nde, gomawo :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -3-  
kkkk~ berhubung Lisa manusia yg pemalas #plak# jadi kaga tau kapan ff lain lanjut nya #buagh  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Park Chan Byul**  
Heh? o.O Appa malah terlihat menakutkan? Emang iya sih ._. *digebok Haeppa*  
Eh? Kyu punya chingu? Kalo gitu Ming punya Lisa nde? xD *dikuliti KMS*  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -4-  
kkkk~ salahkan pada tangan Lisa yang suka menulis kata2 TBC #plak  
muehehe xD udah terlampiaskan(?) belum keinginan Chingu? :p  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Revita Kuzo**  
wuooo~! Matamu bersilau Kuzo-chan! #pakesunglasses #plak  
suka? U.u ah, gomawo :)  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**nikyunmin**  
gomawo :)  
nyahaha xD mian kaga ada scene KyuMin-nya di sini, bisa liat sendiri nasib nya Kyu di atas :P #plak  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**cosmojewel**  
hehe :D iya dong, Lisa kaga pernah buat ff selain cuman UKE!Hyuk, apalagi HaeHyuk xD  
wkwkwk xD tapi kesan dark mystery-nya Haeppa dapet kan?! :P  
wuah, jangan pake sucfixx –ssi dong, kesannya formal banget :D  
nde, ini udah lanjut :)  
Review again?^^

-**Kartika2412**  
themanya bukan The Phantom of Opera, cuman Dark Opera Musical Drama Theme, soalnya Lisa terinspirasi bukan dari novel itu aja Kha-ku chagiyaa~ liat aja di disclaimer di atas buku apa aja terinspirasinya :P  
Bedakan? :D  
huuu u.U Appa dapet julukan baru, Eh! ff req-anmu Lisa apdet barengan ama 2 ff rated M Lisa nde?! :P  
nde, ini udah lanjut :)  
Review again?^^

-Anchovy  
nyehehehe xD emang! Lee Hyukjae belong to Lee Donghae 4ever~~! *lari keliling dorm SJ bawa banner HaeHyuk*  
Review again?^^

-**Chwyn**  
eh? Eonni senang karena kalimat Appa?! Lisa juga :P soalnya menandakan kalau Appa sangat possessive pada Eomma :D  
Eon #toeltoel Lisa masih menunggu Don't Give Up On Me-nya looh ya #hug xD  
Review again?^^

-ancofishy  
udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya di chap ini?! xD  
Review again?^^

-diitactorlove  
yeeeee u.U pemikirannya masa NC mulu?! *gak sadar diri*  
muehehehe xD Nae Lee Donghae Appa emang selalu sexy ke mana2 :p  
nde, ini next part-nya :D  
Review again?^^

-Chorheya  
Annyeong~~ :)  
jinjja? Nde, ini lanjutannya, gomawo :D  
Review again?^^

-**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie  
**eh? Eon! Lisa baru mudeng loh kalo Eon ganti penname #jedeng  
wkwkwk xD Eon semangat 45 amat yak?! #plak  
Nde, ini endingnya HaeHyuk dong, Kyu-nya Lisa sodorin Eonni aja yah :p  
Eon mau asap? Bakar rumah Kyu aja biar banyak asepnya :D #ditendangSparkyu  
kaga mungkin ampeg long chap aka 1Shoot kan yang Eon maksud? Soalnya liat aja chap 2 nya udah panjang bener naudzubillah gini (_ _')  
Review again?^^

-**epthy. a. elfvip  
**hehe :D gomawo!  
Nde, emang pas banget kalo baca nih ff dengarin lagu Opéra-nya SJ, Lisa aja nulis chap ini di temanin lagu itu :P *sapa yg nanya?*  
wkwkwk xD kaga jadi besok kan? Soalnya baru ada waktu sekarang :D  
Review again?^^

-**Demonwitch960320**  
wuaaah~ 96line yah? Lisa 98line loh! *kaga ada yang tanya* jadi panggil Eonni aja nde biar sopan :P  
hehe :D gomawo Eon. Ini mah bukan lebih dari 20 reviews Eon, dah lebih dari 55! #spechless #pingsan  
hehe :D nde, ini apdetannya, mian lama bgt :(  
Review again?^^

-Amandhharu0522**  
**wuaaah~ napa takut Liat Haeppa? Padahal kan Appa Lisa baby face nan menggemaskan, (walau masih menggemaskan Hyukmma xD #ditendang) eih? o.O napa malah ngumpet?! #tarekchingukeluar  
hehe, nde ini lanjutannya, gomawo semangatnya :D  
Review again?^^

-Lee nami  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -5-  
ini dia chap selanjutnya xD  
Review again?^^

-**ryeosomNia14**  
hehe #nyengir , Lisa lupa kalo Eonni itu Joyer :P  
yaaaah~ Kyu-nya keburu matek! #dilempar  
wohohoho :D iya dong, Haeppa mesti ama Hyukmma xD  
nde, ini apdetannya :*  
Review again?^^

-ima2210**  
**hehe :D gomawo!  
nde, ini dia lanjutannya :)  
Review again?^^

-**AranciaChru  
**eh? kamu lebih muda yah? o.O Line berapa? Lisa 98line (memastikan saja)  
hehe :D Auranya Haeppa kerasa berbeda yaah #merindingdisko (?) #dibogemELFishy  
nde, ini ini udah lanjut :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -6-  
udah kejawab kan pertanyaanya di chap ini? :D  
nde, ini dia lanjutannya :)  
Review again?^^

-**yadong wannabe  
**kyaaaa~ jinjja?! XD  
gomawo sangat #hug  
hehe :D udah kejawab belum siapa Haeppa di chap ini?! kalau masih bingung akan di perjelas di side story atau mungkin sequelnya xD *kalau berminat*  
Lisa masih menunggu Cosplay Addict-mu Nabe-chan u.U #pout  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Novya Eka Putri  
Hehe, nde ini lanjutannya Eon :P  
mian lama :'(  
Review again?^^

-**ressijewelll**  
Hah~ Lisa jaga tau Eon, saking banyaknya yang review…  
nde, mungkin Eon yg ke 50 :P  
nde, ini udah lanjut Eonni-ku sayoong :D  
Review again?^^

-Sofi  
Annyeong saeng~~  
eh, dia mereview :P  
Hehe :D udah kejawab kan siapa Appa di chap ini :))  
Nde, ini lanjutannya saeng :D  
Review again?^^

-asha lightygami  
NAE SEME CHAGIYAA~ #tereakpaketoak BOGOSHIPPO~~! #hug  
huuu u.U kau minta Uke-mu yang unyu-untu satu ini apdet asap? Tunggu Eonni di guling2 di tanah dulu baru Lisa mau :P #peace ._.V  
Eih? tak ada KyuMin-kan? Kyu-nya udah merana duluan XDD #dibakarSparkyu  
huuu u.U dua ff itu mungkin barengan ama Beastly Boy Eon, kaga tau juga *ngomong sama tembok* (?)  
Lisa nagih Yoseob, Xander, Gongchan nya buat hadiah nde? xD (kutunggu dikamar(?))  
love yoouu *salam hangat penuh cinta untukmu too* :**  
Review again?^^

-**Meyla Rahma**  
hehe :D nde, gwaenchana Eon :D  
iya, ini lanjutannya :)  
Gomawo semangatnya Eon :**  
Review again?^^

-**RieHaeHyuk**  
hehe :D udah kejawab belum pertanyaanya di chap ini :P  
nde, ini apdetannya :)  
Review again?^^

-**helloimhhs**_**  
**_eih? kenapa Lisa di gatak TwT *mewek di pelukan Xander*  
astaga! Nda ada NC-nya chingu :P  
Jinjja? Ff Lisa masih belum seberapa ama ff Author yang lainnya :D  
nde, ini apdetannya :)  
Review again?^^

-**raemi. han  
**yaaaah~ chingu ampek susah ngomong XD  
nyehehehe xD iya dong :P UNYU-UNYU Lee Hyukjae XDD *cheerleaders bareng Haeppa(?)*  
muahaha xD gwaenchana! Reviewnya udah cukup membangkitkan semangat kok :D  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Hyukkie Ku  
Nde, ini lanjutannya chingu :D  
Review again?^^

-Snowonest  
heh? Kepo apaan?! *anak kuper*  
hehe :D gomawo, nde, ini lanjutannya :)  
Review again?^^

-memonrioo  
gomawo :D  
eh? Jinjja? Kok Lisa merasa familiar yah? pernah baca kok! Tapi Lisa bukan ngambil hasil inspirasi dari buku itu aja kok :) jadinya beda!  
Review again?^^

-xxruuxx  
ini udah apet :D  
Nde, ini lanjutannya chingu~~ :)  
Review again?^^

-**idha. elfishy  
**jinjja? Gomawo :)  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

**AND ALL OF THE VISITORS & SILENT READERS TOO :D**

REVIEW?^^

**EviLisaa2101_**

**C U In My Another FF! :D**

**CIAO! XD**


End file.
